Return
by chan10100hyun
Summary: [Chapter 7 UPDATE!] - Luhan tahu bahwa namja ini memang Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol yang Baekhyun cintai hingga sekarang! Lalu haruskah ia mengungkap semuanya? Namun mengapa Oh Sehun justru melarangnya? Ayolah, Luhan hanya ingin Baekhyun bahagia! / "Mereka seharusnya saling mengenal..." - Luhan / a CHANBAEK fanfic for chanbaek hardshiper! Yaoi! Boys Love!
1. Chapter 1

"**RETURN****"**

**Author : Choi Chanhyun**

**.**

**Cast **:

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Byun baekhyun

And Another Cast

.

**Pairing** : Chanbaek / Baekyeol

.

**Disclaimer** : Chanbaek belongs to themselves.

.

**Copyright** : Cerita ini merupakan hasil pemikiran otak author sendiri.

© Choi_Chanhyun

DO NOT COPY!

.

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love

DO NOT FORGET TO RnR!

.

Happy reading yeorobun! ^^

.

.

.

**Prolog**

_**Baekhyun's POV**_

.

.

.

Aku…

.

.

Sederhana saja…

.

.

Aku tak dapat melihatnya…

.

.

Aku hanya dapat merasakan kehadirannya…

.

.

Dan suara bass yang selalu terdengar merdu di telingaku…

.

.

Hanya dia…

.

.

Dan aku…

.

.

Mencintainya…

.

.

.

**Seoul, **

**May 6****th****, 2014**

.

"Ya Park Chanyeol! Kau dimana?" tanyaku pada seseorang yang tak pernah bisa kulihat itu.

Aku meraba dinding apartemenku sekenanya. Meski aku hafal betul seluk beluk apartemenku tanpa harus melihatnya, namun siapa tahu Chanyeol telah meletakkan beberapa benda yang belum kutahu tempatnya.

"Baiklah, kau memang tak perlu menutup mataku hanya untuk mengerjaiku! Tapi jangan seperti ini, Park Chanyeol!" tanyaku lagi sedikit berteriak.

Hemm… Aku tak habis pikir, dimana namja bodoh itu. Aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempatku semula. Namun mengapa seolah Chanyeol benar-benar menghilang?

"Ya Park Chanyeol! Berhenti bercanda! Aku mulai takut!" teriakku mengalah.

Akhirnya aku tak kuat menahan rasa takutku. Saat dirinya jauh dari jangkauanku, itulah yang aku takutkan. Aku hanya bisa diam. Menantinya menjawab dan menghampiriku. Aku lelah. Aku lelah karena aku takut.

Tak lama setelah itu tiba-tiba saja wajahku menjadi sedikit hangat. Aku yakin sekali seseorang telah menghampiriku dan membawa sesuatu yang hangat tepat di depan wajahku. Aku hanya meyakinkan diriku bahwa ia adalah Chanyeol. Dan sesuatu yang dibawanya, emm… aku tak tahu itu apa.

"Chanyeollie, kaukah itu?" tanyaku.

"Emm!" jawabnya tenang dengan suara bassnya yang sangat dikenal telingaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum singkat. Aku tak mau ia melihatku seolah aku bahagia karena aku telah menemukannya. Tidak. Tidak setelah ia mengerjaiku tadi.

"Ya! Dari mana saja kau bodoh?" tanyaku jengkel padanya.

"Saengil Chukkae, Baekkie…"

Eh? Memang ini tanggal berapa?

"Hari ini… Hari ulang tahunku, Yeol?" tanyaku padanya.

Sungguh. Aku tak mengingatnya. Padahal biasanya aku bisa menghitung kalender dengan sendirinya. Tapi kali ini tidak. Entahlah, apakah aku terlalu banyak pikiran? Apakah namja bernama Park Chanyeol ini benar-benar telah memenuhi pikiranku? Haha, bodohnya…

"Tentu saja ini hari ulang tahunmu! Duduklah…" ucapnya sambil membawaku duduk di sofa terdekat denganku.

"Aku tak mengingatnya, Yeol?" ucapku kemudian.

"Ckckck… Aku tahu, itu karena kau hanya mengingatku saja!" ucapnya dengan lantang.

Cih! Apa-apaan dia? Enak sekali bicaranya?

"Kau ini percaya diri sekali tuan Park?!" tukasku kesal padanya.

Hei, tapi paling tidak dia benar! Aku memang selalu mengingatnya!

"Memang. Karena aku tampan jadi kau hanya bisa mengingatku!" ucapnya enteng.

"Ya! Ingatlah bahwa aku tak dapat melihatmu! Kau tampan? Mana bisa kau berkata begitu?! Ck, aku tidak yakin! Hahaha…" ujarku sambil tertawa mengejeknya.

Chanyeol sepertinya ikut-ikutan kesal. Kemudian ia mulai mengacak rambutku gemas.

"Isshh… Sudah-sudah! Ja, make a wish! Kemudian tiup lilinnya. Kuenya sudah ada di depanmu!" ujar Chanyeol pelan.

Kurasakan kini wajahku menghangat kembali. Ah, pasti karena lilin-lilin itu. Sepertinya Chanyeol sengaja membawanya ke depan wajahku agar aku lebih mudah untuk meniupnya.

Baiklah, segera aku memejamkan mataku dan berdoa. Hanya butuh satu menit saja bagiku untuk mengatakan harapan-harapanku dalam hati. Seolah tengah kontak batin dengan Tuhan. Setelahnya aku segera meniup lilin-lilin yang sedari tadi telah menghantarkan panas ke wajahku. Kurasakan Chanyeol juga ikut meniupnya.

"Geurae… geumanhae... geumanhae… lilinnya sudah mati, sayang!" ucapnya setelah tahu aku masih meniup lilin itu walaupun sudah mati. Hei, ayolah, aku tak tahu!

"Emm… baiklah, mana kadoku?" tanyaku sambil menengadahkan tanganku pada Chanyeol yang berada di sisi kananku. Yah, meski aku tak tahu tanganku benar-benar di depannya atau tidak.

"Oke, tutup matamu!" pinta Chanyeol bodoh.

"Ya! Itu tak perlu, Yeol!" jawabku kesal. Tentu saja aku tak perlu menutup mataku hanya untuk sekedar surprise yang tak bisa kulihat!

"Jangan membantah! Cepat tutup matamu!" ucapnya mulai kesal pula.

Hei, orang ini mau apa sebenarnya? Sudahlah, aku turuti saja permintaan bodohnya.

"Baiklah… Baiklah… Kau puas?" ucapku sambil menutup mataku.

Sedetik kemudian kurasakan ia semakin mendekatiku. Sangat dekat. Hingga aku dapat merasakan deru nafasnya. Sungguh, begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Tak lama setelahnya, dapat kurasakan bibir lembut Chanyeol mengecup kedua mataku pelan. Cukup lama. Kemudian masih dengan deru nafas hangatnya, ciuman itu turun. Kini ia mengecup singkat pucuk hidungku. Deru nafasnya masih setia menyapa wajahku dan ciuman manis itu semakin turun hingga akhirnya bibirnya pelan-pelan menyentuh bibirku.

Tunggu, dia... dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku! Eh? Tapi mengapa rasanya aku benar-benar senang?

.

Issh, bodoh! Tentu saja karena aku mencintainya.

Ia tak melumat bibirku. Ia hanya memberikan sentuan-sentuhan lembut itu dengan bibirnya. Hanya ciuman kecil dan aku merasakannya sebagai sebuah ciuman yang luar biasa.

Semenit setelahnya, Chanyeol melepas tautan itu. Sedikit tak rela sebenarnya. Aku masih ingin merasakan diriku melayang. Oh, ayolah, ini sangat membahagiakan!

"Saranghae, Byun Baekhyun!" lirihnya tepat di depanku.

"Emm. Nado saranghae, Park Chanyeol." jawabku tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Tak salah kan jika tadi berdoa agar namja ini selalu ada disisiku?

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Annyeonghaseyooo readerdeul! Author bawa FF baru lagi! ^^

Mau di next kah? Ato cukup prolog aja?

**REVIEW** nya ditunggu yaaa...

Gomawooo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"**RETURN****"**

**Author : Choi Chanhyun**

**.**

**Cast **:

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Byun baekhyun

Xi Luhan as Xi Luhan

And Another Cast

.

**Pairing** : Chanbaek / Baekyeol

.

**Disclaimer** : Chanbaek belongs to themselves.

.

**Copyright** : Cerita ini merupakan hasil pemikiran otak author sendiri.

© Choi_Chanhyun

DO NOT COPY!

.

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love

DO NOT FORGET TO RnR!

.

Happy reading yeorobun! ^^

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter :**

"Saranghae, Byun Baekhyun!" lirihnya tepat di depanku.

"Emm. Nado saranghae, Park Chanyeol." jawabku tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Tak salah kan jika tadi berdoa agar namja ini selalu ada disisiku?

.

.

.

.

**2 weeks later…**

"BAEKHYUN-AH! BYUN BAEKHYUN! KAU DIMANA?" teriak orang itu.

Luhan hyung, seseorang yang selama ini tinggal bersamaku pagi itu tiba-tiba saja berteriak tak jelas. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Apa dia menang lotre semalam?

"NE HYUNG! AKU DISINI!" teriakku tak mau kalah.

Sedari tadi aku masih di dapur. Mencoba mencari beberapa makanan kecil sekedar untuk mengganjal perutku di pagi hari. Dan kemudian kudengar langkah kaki Luhan hyung yang begitu terburu-buru seolah ia baru dikejar monster pemakan manusia. Hihi… Entahlah…

"Ada apa hyung? Kau tidak pulang semalam dan sekarang kau berteriak pagi-pagi seperti orang gila?" ujarku saat kurasa dirinya sudah berada di dekatku.

"Jangan mengataiku seperti itu!"ucap Luhan hyung sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah… Jadi ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyaku pada namja yang sudah kuanggap sebagai hyungku sendiri itu.

"Ada kabar bagus untukmu!" ucapnya semangat kemudian segera menghampiriku yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi disana.

"Kabar apa hyung?"

"Appaku baru saja memberiku kabar bahwa ada donor mata untukmu. Dan appa memintamu untuk segera operasi!" ujarnya makin semangat.

"Jinja hyung? Kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Sungguh ini diluar dugaanku. Kukira Luhan hyung hanya akan memberiku kabar tentang pekerjaannya atau sekedar ia menang lotre. Namun ternyata ini jauh lebih membahagiakan.

"Tidak sayang! Aku tidak bercanda. Percayalah, kau akan bisa melihat nae Baekkie!" ucapnya girang sambil memelukku.

Tak terasa bulir air mataku mulai jatuh. Kau tahu, ini terlalu membahagiakan. Aku telah menanti hal ini sejak 7 tahun lalu. Sejak aku dan Luhan hyung mengalami kecelakaan itu. Kecelakaan yang membuatku kehilangan penglihatanku. Kecelakaan yang membuat hidupku kelam. Terlalu suram hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol dua tahun setelahnya. Seseorang yang aku yakini sebagai cahaya hidupku. Meski aku tak dapat melihatnya.

Aku masih tersenyum dalam pelukan hangat Luhan hyung. Sepertinya dia juga bisa merasakan kebahagiaanku. Dan tak lama kemudian ia melepas pelukan itu kemudian menangkap pipiku. Hemm… Mungkin agar mataku hanya tertuju padanya.

"Kau pasti bahagia kan Baekkie?"

"Tentu saja. Lalu operasinya akan dilakukan kapan hyung?" tanyaku antusias meski aku tahu lelehan air mataku sendiri masih tampak jelas dipipiku.

"Sekitar enam bulan dari sekarang. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus berangkat ke Jepang." ucapnya.

Eh?

Tunggu. Apa maksud Luhan hyung?

"Jepang?" tanyaku tampak bodoh.

"Emm. Operasimu akan dilakukan di Jepang sayang. Sekaligus kau akan menjalani terapi disana!"

DEG!

Apa ini?

Aku harus ke Jepang untuk operasi itu?

Itu berarti aku harus meninggalkan Korea dan meninggalkan…

Park Chanyeol!

Seketika senyumanku menghilang. Entah, ini sedikit tak bisa kuterima.

"Waeyo Baekkie? Ada masalah?" tanya Luhan hyung. Sepertinya ia melihat wajah kagetku.

"A-ah, aniyo hyung. Aku baik-baik saja." dustaku singkat.

"Baiklah. Akan kubantu kau membereskan barang-barangmu besok! Kau akan berangkat minggu depan, arra? Tersenyumlah menyambut kebahagiaanmu yang sebenarnya!" ucap Luhan hyung kemudian meninggalkanku.

'Benarkah ini kebahagiaanku yang sebenarnya, hyung? Mengapa rasanya masih tak rela untuk melakukannya?' batinku dalam hati.

.

…

.

Malam harinya Chanyeol kembali datang ke apartemenku. Yap, kukira ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memberitahu kabar itu padanya. Meski aku sangat berat untuk mengatakannya. Jujur saja, aku tak pernah mau meninggalkannya asal kau tahu.

"Kau mau aku mendengar apa, Baek?" tanyanya kita kami duduk di salah satu sofa.

Sedangkan Luhan hyung sengaja meninggalkan kami berdua. Ia lebih memilih berdiam di kamarnya dan berkutat dengan smartphonenya. Bersyukurlah diriku memiliki hyung sepertinya yang sangat mengerti diriku.

"Yeollie, kau tahu kan aku sangat ingin melihatmu?"

"Tentu saja. Memang ada apa?"

Awalnya aku ragu untuk mengatakan ini. Kemudian aku menghela napasku pelan dan kemudian mencoba untuk mengatakannya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aku akan bisa melihatmu, Yeol. Aku mendapat donor mata." lirihku.

"Jinja? Wuahh, daebak Baekkie!" serunya sambil memelukku bahagia.

Tidak Yeol. Aku tidak bahagia!

"Ne…" jawabku lemah.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya padaku. Ia mulai mengecup kedua mata dan pipiku pelan.

"Kau bahagia kan, Baek?" tanyanya sambil menangkap kedua pipiku.

"Ani." Jawabku tegas. Aku memang tak sebahagia itu, Park Chanyeol!

"Eh? Wae?" kudengar suara Chanyeol heran.

"Operasi itu akan dilakukan di Jepang. Dan minggu depan aku akan berangkat kesana untuk terapi terlebih dahulu." jawabku lemah.

Chanyeol kini terdiam. Entah kemana dirinya. Tangannya pun tak lagi di pipiku.

Sepi. Bahkan ia tak bergerak sedikit pun. Ia tak berkata sepatah kata pun. Suatu hal yang kini berhasil membuatku takut.

"Yeollie, mengapa kau diam?" tanyaku takut.

Dan ia pun masih terdiam. Masih tak mau menunjukkan keberadaannya padaku. Ada apa ini? Kumohon jangan menakutiku…

"Yeollie, kumohon jangan marah. Kumohon jangan membuatku takut. Hiks…"

Tak terbendung lagi. Air mataku keluar begitu saja. Kumohon, ini sungguh membuatku takut.

Kemudian yang kurasakan selanjutnya adalah pelukan hangatnya lagi. Sangat erat. Sampai aku pun merasa sangat nyaman berada dalam pelukannya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak marah, sayang! Aku bahagia akhirnya kau akan bisa melihat lagi!" ucapnya sambil masih memelukku.

Namun kini kurasakan bahuku menghangat dan... basah. Aku yakin, Chanyeol pun menangis saat ini. Entah apa yang dirasakannya. Aku tak pernah tahu.

"Mianhae. Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin disini, Yeol." ucapku pelan masih dengan isakan yang keluar dari mulutku.

Kemudian Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menggenggam tanganku erat. Seakan ia ingin memberiku kekuatan.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau bilang kau ingin sekali melihatku kan? Pergilah Baek…" ujarnya menguatkanku.

Aku tak mengira Chanyeol akan mengatakan hal ini. Aku tak mau munafik, aku sedikit tak rela ia melepasku saat ini. Namun mau bagaimana lagi. Aku memang ingin sekali melihatnya. Melihat seorang Park Chanyeol yang hanya ku kenal melalui suaranya.

"Gomawo Yeollie… Saranghae…" ucapku sambil menggenggam tangannya lebih erat.

Selanjutnya ia kembali memelukku. Sangat lama hingga degup jantungku kembali normal. Hingga aku bisa merasakan kasih sayangnya padaku.

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan melupakanku ketika aku kembali." ucapku lirih saat ia masih memelukku.

"Tak akan. Tak akan pernah…"

.

.

.

_**Author POV**_

_**.**_

**Osaka,**

**November 27****th****, 2014**

Baekhyun masih terduduk di tempat tidurnya yang ada di salah satu ruangan di Healthy Life Hospital, Osaka. Rumah sakit milik keluarga Luhan yang merupakan cabang dari rumah sakit yang ada di Seoul. Luhan memang bukan siapa-siapa Baekhyun. Dulu ia hanyalah seorang sunbae di sekolahnya. Hingga suatu saat kecelakaan parah menimpa keduanya.

Lebih tepatnya 7 tahun lalu. Saat itu Luhan sedang mengendarai audi R8nya di perjalanan dari Gyeoggi menuju Seoul. Ia bersama Baekhyun disana yang duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi. Namun sialnya, tiba-tiba saja Luhan kehilangan kendali dan harus membating mobilnya ke sisi kiri jalan. Luhan hanya patah tulang di beberapa tempat dan Baekhyun, yah… dia harus kehilangan penglihatannya. Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka kecelakaan itu akan terjadi. Ia sama sekali tak siap. Tak seperti Luhan yang akan tahu betul bahwa kecelakaan mengerikan itu akan terjadi karena dirinyalah yang ada di kursi kemudi. Luhan sendiri tak menyangka kondisi baekhyun akan separah itu. Karena baru satu minggu setelahnya ia baru tahu bahwa Baekhyun terpental dari mobilnya saat kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Sejak saat itu, Luhan berjanji akan menjaga Baekhyun dan bersedia menjadi hyung bagi namja manis yang selama ini hidup tanpa ibunya yang telah meninggal dan tanpa ayahnya yang telah menikah lagi itu. Bahkan keluarga Luhan menyambut baik kehadiran Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya mereka lebih memilih tinggal berdua saja di sebuah apartemen dengan alasan 'sudah dewasa'.

Terlepas dari hal itu, kini Baekhyun masih menikmati kesendiriannya di dalam ruangan berbau obat itu. Sudah berpuluh kali ia mencoba menelfon Chanyeol sejak pagi tadi. Namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Semua panggilannya pasti terhubung ke mailbox ke nomor milik Chanyeol. Padahal ia hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

Tentu saja Baekhyun menjadi gusar. Ia kembali menekan speed dial 1 yang sudah sangat ia hafal itu. Ini mungkin sudah ke tiga puluh tujuh kalinya ia mencoba menelfon Chanyeol. Dan akhirnya pun pasti sama. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah dan hanya menggenggam smartphonenya lama.

Sebulan belakangan memang sangat sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk menghubungi Chanyeol. Bahkan jika dirinya tak menelfon namja itu terlebih dahulu, Chanyeol juga tak akan menelfonnya. Dalam sebulan itu hanya tiga kali Chanyeol menelfonnya. Selebihnya adalah Baekhyun yang melakukannya. Dan kini malah Chanyeol benar-benar menghilang. Suatu hal yang sangat ditakutkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol terasa jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Ada apa Baek? Kau terlihat resah?" tanya Luhan yang saat itu baru saja datang sambil membawa beberapa kimchi.

Sengaja Luhan membawa makanan itu. Karena keduanya pasti tak akan menemukannya di Jepang.

"Ani… Mengapa Chanyeol susah sekali dihubungi?" tanya Baekhyun resah.

"Sudahlah Baek. Dia pasti baik-baik saja." ucap Luhan memberi saran.

"Hyung, kau pasti mengerti bagaimana aku sangat merindukannya." ujar Baekhyun nada merendah.

"Dan jika aku boleh bertanya, memang sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan sarkastik.

Memang sebuah pertanyaan telak bagi Baekhyun. Dirinya dan Chanyeol bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Bahkan mereka tak pernah ada kata berpacaran atau sejenisnya. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Hanya itu saja dan itu cukup untuk mempersatukan mereka. Luhan pun sangat tahu akan hal itu. Hanya saja ia terlalu takut namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu hanya akan mempermainkan Baekhyun mengingat kondisi Baekhyun yang tidak sempurna.

"Hyung…"

"Dia bukan namjachingumu, bukan begitu?" ucap Luhan meyakinkan.

"Tapi hyung…"

"Baekkie, aku tak mau seseorang menyakitimu. Jujur saja, sejak kau bilang Chanyeol sulit dihubungi, aku sama sekali tak bisa menghargai namja itu lagi. Apalagi sekarang kau benar-benar lost contact dengannya." ujar Luhan menjelaskan keraguannya.

Kini Baekhyun tampak mengernyit. Ia tak mengerti mengapa seolah hyungnya benar-benar telah membenci Chanyeol. Seakan Chanyeol telah melakukan hal yang tak bisa dimaafkannya.

"Hyung, jangan berpikiran buruk padanya." ucap Baekhyun.

"Mengertilah Baek. Bisa saja di Korea sana ia sudah punya kekasih. Ingatlah, kalian ini tak ada ikatan spesial. Bisa saja hal itu Chanyeol manfaatkan untuk mendapatkan kekasih disana."

"Cukup hyung! Aku… Aku percaya Chanyeol. Ia tak akan seperti itu." ucap Baekhyun lirih. Meski tak ayal ia sedikit mempercayai perkataan hyungnya itu.

"Baiklah. Baiklah… Terserah kau saja. Kuharap kau jangan terlalu banyak pikiran. Kau tahu seminggu lagi kau akan menjalani operasi." ucap Luhan mengakhiri.

Baekhyun hanya dapat menghela napasnya. Ia memang tak mau bertengkar dengan hyungnya itu. Ia bersyukur perbedaan pendapat itu akhirnya diakhiri.

"Ne hyung…" lirinya.

"Mianhae, hyung menyayangimu. Istirahatlah. Aku akan menemui appa dulu." ujar Luhan sambil mengecup kening Baekhyun singkat. Kemudian ia segera keluar dari ruang rawat Baekhyun dan menuju ruang kerja ayahnya.

Inilah salah satu penguat Baekhyun saat ini. Rasa sayang yang besar dari hyungnya. Ia selalu nyaman dengan semua perlakuan Luhan padanya. Meski kadang mereka selalu berdebat hanya karena mereka selisih pendapat. Namun selebihnya, Luhan hyung adalah pelindung terbaik baginya saat ini.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Chapter 2 kkeeuut!

Maaf updatenya lama... Author lagi coba bikin cerita yang bagus buat kelanjutan FF ini...

So, **REVIEW** nya tetep ditunggu ya chingudeul!

Gomawooo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"**RETURN****"**

**Author : Choi Chanhyun**

**.**

**Cast **:

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Byun baekhyun

Xi Luhan as Xi Luhan

Kim Jongin as Kai

And Another Cast

.

**Pairing** : Chanbaek / Baekyeol

.

**Disclaimer** : Chanbaek belongs to themselves.

.

**Copyright** : Cerita ini merupakan hasil pemikiran otak author sendiri.

© Choi_Chanhyun

DO NOT COPY!

.

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love

DO NOT FORGET TO RnR!

.

Happy reading yeorobun! ^^

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter :**

"Mianhae, hyung menyayangimu. Istirahatlah. Aku akan menemui appa dulu." ujar Luhan sambil mengecup kening Baekhyun singkat. Kemudian ia segera keluar dari ruang rawat Baekhyun dan menuju ruang kerja ayahnya.

Inilah salah satu penguat Baekhyun saat ini. Rasa sayang yang besar dari hyungnya. Ia selalu nyaman dengan semua perlakuan Luhan padanya. Meski kadang mereka selalu berdebat hanya karena mereka selisih pendapat. Namun selebihnya, Luhan hyung adalah pelindung terbaik baginya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

…

Pagi itu,3 hari sebelum Baekhyun menjalani operasi. Ia sengaja keluar dari ruang rawatnya menuju taman rumah sakit. Hanya sekedar untuk hal yang Baekhyun namakan "refreshing" sebenarnya.

Cukup susah ketika Baekhyun harus meraba dinding di sekelilingnya. Apalagi ruang rawatnya berada di lantai 3 rumah sakit. Mau tak mau ia harus tahu dimana lift itu berada. Hingga akhirnya seorang perawat membantunya untuk mencapai taman itu.

Ketika kakinya berhasil merasakan lembutnya rumput taman itu, Baekhyun tak hentinya berterimakasih pada perawat yang mau membantunya tadi. Hingga perawat itu pergi pun baekhyun masih mengucapkan terima kasih. Hei, bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau perawat itu telah meninggalkannya? Ia hanya tahu setelah tak mendapat jawaban dari perawat itu lagi.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun. Ia berhasil duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di taman rumah sakit yang terdengar tak begitu ramai bagi Baekhyun. Baguslah, karena hal itu bisa membuatnya lebih tenang. Membuatnya nyaman untuk terbiasa merasakan Chanyeol yang perlahan hilang dari hidupnya.

Ya, sejak saat itu, Baekhyun benar-benar tak bisa menghubungi Chanyeol lagi. Perlahan ia pun mulai mempercayai kata-kata Luhan. Meski hatinya masih mengelak, namun pendiriannya mengatakan bahwa dirinya harus bangkit. Ia tak mau berakhir menjadi namja buta yang mengenaskan.

Ditengah lamunannya, Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa seseorang kini tengah mendekatinya. Lebih tepatnya seorang namja. Namja itu sengaja mengendap agar Baekhyun tak mendengar langkah kakinya. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Hai, manis…" sapanya.

Tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut. Ia yakin tak ada satu orang pun disampingnya tadi, mengapa sekarang justru ada suara namja mengerikan itu?

"K-kau siapa?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit takut.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seseorang yang akan menemanimu." ucap suara namja itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan berteriak! UISANIM! ADA SESEORANG MENGGANGGUKU!" teriak Baekhyun yang merasa tak ada pilihan lain – selain berteriak – untuk menjauh dari namja misterius itu.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! SShhh… Diamlah. Hemm… Baiklah… Baiklah… Aku pergi, tapi bawa ini." ucap namja itu sambil memberikan sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

Belum sempat Baekhyun bertanya apa yang diberikannya, namja itu telah pergi terlebih dahulu. Hingga akhirnya seorang perawat lagi-lagi membantunya untuk kembali ke ruang rawatnya. Sempat ia bertanya pada perawat itu tentang apa yang sekarang dibawanya.

"Itu sebuah cokelat, Baekhyun-ssi." jawab perawat itu setelah sebelumnya melihat sesuatu yang ada di tangan Baekhyun.

"Ah, benarkah? Mengapa namja itu memberiku cokelat?" gumam baekhyun yang tak sengaja didengar perawat yang tengah memapahnya.

"Mungkin dia penggemar rahasiamu, Baekhyun-ssi." ucap perawat itu sambil tertawa singkat.

Baekhyun tak meresponnya. Ia hanya bingung dengan jawaban perawat itu. Hei, ayolah, mana ada yang mau menjadi penggemar seorang namja buta yang – menurut Baekhyun – menyedihkan ini. Lagi pula ini adalah kali pertamanya bertemu dengan namja itu.

Dan kini ia sudah duduk rapi diatas tempat tidur. Baekhyun masih saja meraba-raba cokelat pemberian namja tadi. Ia yakin sekali, ada pita kecil yang mengelilingi benda persegi panjang itu. Namun tak ada niatan sedikit pun dalam diri Baekhyun untuk membuka atau bahkan memakannya. Bisa saja kan namja itu orang jahat yang mau meracuninya?

'Ah, kau terlalu berkhayal.' Baekhyun menggumam dalam hati.

Tak lama setelahnya ia mendengar pintu ruang rawatnya terbuka dari luar. Baekhyun mencoba menerka siapa yang datang kali ini. Langkah kaki yang dikenalnya…

"Luhan hyung?" tanyanya.

Luhan segera mendekat pada Baekhyun. Kini ia bersama seseorang di sampingnya. Yang tentu saja belum dihafal oleh Baekhyun. Atau mungkin untuk sesaat tadi sudah? Ah, tak tahu juga.

"Yap, kau benar, Baek." jawab Luhan singkat. Kemudian merapikan selimut untuk menutupi kaki Baekhyun.

"Ah hyung, akhirnya kau datang juga. Kau tahu, aku bertemu namja misterius hari ini!" ucap Baekhyun berapi-api.

Luhan tersenyum sesaat. Sejenak ia berpikir, apakah sudah ada seseorang yang kini menjadi teman Baekhyun di rumah sakit?

"Benarkah?"

"Ne hyung. Dia memberiku cokelat ini!" ujar Baekhyun lagi.

Luhan tampak heran. Ia memandang cokelat itu kemudian menoleh pada namja yang disampingnya. Namja itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Baiklah… Baiklah… Ah, Baekhyunie, aku mau kau bertemu seseorang." ucap Luhan sambil meminta namja disampingnya untuk mendekat.

"Annyeong!" ucap namja itu.

Baekhyun tersentak. Ini… Ini suara namja itu!

"Hyung! Ini suara namja itu hyung! Sama persis seperti ini suaranya!" ucap Baekhyun.

Kini Luhan mendelik pada namja itu. Sedangkan namja itu hanya mengangguk seolah tak berdosa.

Luhan hanya dapat mengehala napasnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa adiknya sendiri yang sedari tadi diceritakan oleh Baekhyun. Ya, adiknya yang sudah beberapa tahun ini memilih berkuliah dan tinggal di Jepang. Keluarga Luhan memang mempunyai rumah lain di Osaka. Dan kini ditinggali oleh Kai, adiknya, dan juga mungkin ayahnya yang kadang mengurusi rumah sakit di sana.

"Ah jinja? Baekkie ah, kau ingat pada Kai?" tanya Luhan kemudian.

"Kai? Bocah kurang ajar yang dulu sering mengerjaiku itu?" ucap Baekhyun yang disambut dengan desisan dari Kai. Tentu saja ia sedikit tidak terima.

"Ya hyung! Aku sudah dewasa. Aku tak mungkin mengerjaimu lagi. Ya… Walaupun tadi aku tidak sengaja membuatmu takut. Hehehe…" ucap Kai tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun. Ia juga mengingat saat-saat dimana ia dulu sering mengerjai Baekhyun sebelum namja manis itu menjadi buta. Dan hal itu hampir saja ia lakukan lagi hari ini.

"Ya Tuhan, apa ini suara Kai?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Ne hyung."

"Mengapa suaramu jadi seberat ini, Kai-ah? Kukira tadi kau namja mesum yang mencari perhatianku." ujar Baekhyun asal.

"Mwo? Kaupikir aku seburuk itu, hyung!?" ucap Kai berapi-api makin tak terima.

"Isshh, geumanhae! Kalian ini baru bertemu sudah ribut seperti itu! Hyung mau menemui appa dulu. Kai, kau temani Baekhyun. Jangan ribut-ribut lagi, arra?" ujar Luhan tampak kesal.

"Ne hyung…" jawab Kai.

"Arasseo hyung…" jawab Baekhyun.

Selanjutnya Luhan segera pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Kai memandang Baekhyun sesaat. Namun tiba-tiba saja tawa mereka keluar begitu saja. Yap, mereka menertawai diri mereka sendiri yang tampak bodoh tadi.

"Kau tak mau memelukku terlebih dahulu, bocah kecil?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini terlihat bahagia setelah bertemu adik Luhan itu. Well, walaupun ia tak bisa melihatnya.

"Ya hyung! Aku sudah bukan bocah kecil lagi!" ujar Kai kesal.

"Geurae… Geurae…" ucap baekhyun sambil menengadahkan lengannya.

Segera saja Kai memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Kai tak kalah senang bisa bertemu dengan namja yang dulu sering dikerjainya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku di taman tadi?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kai saat pelukan itu terlepas.

Kai memutuskan untuk mengambil salah satu kursi disana dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Tadi aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan setelah mengantar appa kemari. Dan aku melihatmu sedang mencoba berjalan ke taman dengan seorang perawat. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk membeli cokelat dan menemuimu disana. Awalnya aku ingin cokelat itu jadi kado selamat datang dariku. Tapi sialnya, kau tak mengenaliku dan malah berteriak ketakutan. Huuff…"

"Hehehehe, mianhae ne? Lagipula bagaimana bisa aku mengenalimu jika suaramu saja sudah berubah jadi seberat ini?" ucap baekhyun.

"Aku sudah besar hyung. Mulai sekarang, anggap aku seorang namja! Jangan bocah kecil lagi!" pinta Kai.

"Geurae… Arasseo…"

Kemudian Kai melihat cokelat yang masih digenggam oleh Baekhyun.

"Ya hyung, mengapa cokelat pemberianku tak kau makan, hemm?" tanya Kai sedikit tak terima.

"Tentu saja aku takut memakannya. Tadi aku tak tahu siapa yang memberiku cokelat ini. Bisa saja aku diracuni kan?" ujar Baekhyun.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu. Dan kau harus memakannya! Sini, aku akan membukannya untukmu." ujar Kai seraya mengambil cokelat itu dari tangan baekhyun. Sedangkan namja manis itu hanya bisa diam saja.

"Buka mulutmu hyung…" pinta Kai.

Baekhyun segera membuka mulutnya. Kai menyuapinya perlahan. Dan sedetik kemudian mulut Baekhyun telah penuh dengan cokelat.

"Wuah, masshita!" ucap Baekhyun senang.

Kai tersenyum memandang namja manis itu. Ia senang kini Baekhyun tak terlihat sedih seperti tadi ketika ia lihat di taman. Kini wajah itu penuh dengan senyuman. Dan menurut Kai, itu jauh lebih baik.

"Berjanjilah. Kau tak akan bersedih lagi, Hyung. Jika aku sampai melihatmu sedih, maka aku akan memberimu cokelat lagi dan akan memaksamu makan cokelat seperti sekarang ini." ujar Kai.

Baekhyun tertawa singkat. Bagaimana bisa bocah kecil yang dulu sering berbuat ulah, justru kini menjadi namja yang penuh perhatian. Ah, bersyukurlah kau Byun Baekhyun.

"Kai-ah, gomawo…"

.

…

.

Dan akhirnya hari itu tiba. Hari dimana Baekhyun akan menjalani operasinya. Luhan dan Kai tak henti-hentinya menyemangati Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun, hanya bisa berkata, "aku akan baik-baik saja."

Operasi itu membutuhkan lebih dari 2 jam. Meski operasi Baekhyun ditangani langsung oleh ayah mereka sendiri, tetap saja Luhan dan Kai tak bisa tenang dan memilih untuk menuggu di depan ruang operasi. Keduanya berkali-kali berdiri dan duduk kembali layaknya suami yang stress menunggu istrinya melahirkan.

Dan akhirnya setelah 3 jam, pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Menampakkan wajah lelah ayah Luhan dan Kai. Keduanya segera mendekati ayah mereka dengan rasa was-was.

"Appa, Baekhyun bagaimana?" tanya Luhan.

"Baekhyun hyung baik-baik saja kan appa?" kini Kai ikut-ikutan bertanya.

Ayah mereka tersenyum tulus. Merasa puas bahwa operasi yang baru saja ia lakukan berjalan lancar.

"Tentu saja dia baik-baik saja, sayang. Dan malam ini, biarlah Baekhyun beristirahat. Dan kalian harus ikut appa. Ada yang ingin appa bicarakan pada kalian." ujar ayah mereka.

Tentu saja mereka tak mengerti rencana ayah mereka. Baik Luhan atau Kai, hanya bisa menurutinya.

Malam harinya keduanya sengaja membiarkan Baekhyun beristirahat. Sedangkan Luhan, Kai dan ayah mereka berada di rumah mereka sendiri. Kini ketiganya sudah berkumpul di ruang kerja ayahnya yang berada di rumah.

"Kalian senang Baekhyun telah berhasil dioperasi?" tanya ayah mereka.

"Tentu saja appa. Itu salah satu mimpiku juga." ujar Luhan.

Ayah mereka hanya tersenyum samar. Luhan dan Kai hanya bisa memandang ayah mereka dengan wajah bingung.

"Kalian tahu sendiri, Baekhyun tak mungkin akan seketika pulih dan langsung bisa melihat seperti kebanyakan orang pada umumnya."

Luhan dan Kai mengangguk menyetujui.

"Baekhyun perlu beradaptasi dengan kornea barunya. Dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Paling cepat Baekhyun akan kembali normal dalam setahun." lanjut ayah mereka.

"Mwo?" Kai tersentak kaget.

"Appa, mengapa selama itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Sudah begitu prosedurnya sayang. Baekhyun harus menjalani terapi agar dia bisa terbiasa dengan mata barunya. Dan terapi itulah yang bisa memakan waktu lama bahkan sampai satu tahun." jawab ayah mereka.

"Tapi appa, aku tak mungkin berada di Jepang selama itu dan bagaimana pekerjaanku di Korea?" tanya Luhan mulai gusar.

"Kau bisa pulang pergi Korea-Jepang jika kau mau Luhannie."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

"Biar Kai yang akan menemani Baekhyun menjalani terapinya. Kau mau kan nak?" tanya ayah mereka pada Kai.

"Ne appa." Jawab Kai mengangguk mantap.

"Aku akan menemani Baekhyun hyung. Dan hyung, percayalah, aku akan menjaga Baekhyun hyung. Jadi kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi." lanjut Kai meyakinkan ayah dan hyungnya sendiri.

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ia harus merelakan dongsaeng manisnya itu pada adiknya sendiri. Karena ia kini yakin, Kai sudah dewasa. Ia pasti mengerti kondisi Baekhyun dan akan setia merawatnya.

Sedangkan Kai, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan ada disamping Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi. Lagipula ayah dan hyungnya telah sepenuhnya mempercayainya. Ia hanya tak mau keluarganya kecewa pada dirinya. Bukankah kini ia bangga pada dirinya yang sekarang sudah menjadi "namja"?

.

...

.

Seminggu setelahnya, perban yang menutupi mata Baekhyun sudah siap untuk dilepas. Dada baekhyun bergemuruh. Bagaimana tidak, ini pertama kalinya ia akan melihat cahaya kembali setelah lebih dari 7 tahun ia hidup dalam kegelapan.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Mencoba sedikit demi sedikit beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang silau baginya. Semenit kemudian matanya terbuka penuh. Memang hanya terlihat buram. Namun memang itulah yang terjadi. Ia mengerti betul bahwa dirinya tak mungkin akan langsung bisa melihat.

Sejenak ia memandang ke depan. Ia melihat seorang namja yang tengah menghadapnya. Terlalu buram. Ia pun tak bisa mengenali namja itu.

Dan seketika ia ingat sesuatu. Ia ingat sekali siapa orang yang pertama kali ingin dilihatnya.

'Tapi mana mungkin Chanyeol disini…" gumamnya dalam hati.

Pikirannya mencoba menampik. Tapi tak ayal hatinya tetap berharap bahwa namja itu akan datang dihadapannya. Hingga akhirnya namja yang berada di depannya itu berbicara.

"Hyung… kau bisa melihatku?" tanyanya.

DEG!

Itu bukan dia! Kau terlalu berharap Byun Baekhyun!

Air mata Baekhyun jatuh begitu saja. Begitu sakit memang ketika yang kau harapkan itu sirna. Ia menangis di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Hyung, jangan menangis. Kumohon… Katakan padaku, apa ada yang sakit? Appa disini, appa akan menyembuhkanmu." ucap Kai khawatir sambil merengkuh lengan mungil Baekhyun.

Sungguh, ia tak tega melihat namja manis itu mengeluarkan air matanya. Seakan ia pun merasakan sakit yang sama dengan yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Ia segera memeluk Baekhyun dan menenangkannya.

"Aniya. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia, Kai." dusta Baekhyun dalam tangisnya.

"Syukurlah. Kumohon jangan membuatku khawatir lagi." ucap Kai lemah.

Baekhyun hanya menahan sakit di ulu hatinya. Kemudian mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai.

.

...

* * *

...

.

_**2 years later…**_

.

"Kai-ah! Hentikan atau aku akan menamparmu dengan spatula ini!" teriak Baekhyun yang kini sedang sibuk memasak di dapur di rumah milik keluarga Kai di Osaka.

Bagaimana ia tidak berteriak, Kai kini justru sedang mengganggunya dengan menggelitik pinggang Baekhyun. Padahal dulu Kai pernah bilang bahwa ia tak akan pernah usil seperti ketika ia kecil. Namun pada kenyataannya justru lebih parah.

Saat ini mereka hanya tinggal berdua di rumah itu. Sejak Baekhyun bisa melihat lagi, ia seperti menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga Luhan. Seperti saat ini, ia benar-benar menjadi hyung yang baik bagi Kai selama di Jepang. Saat ini ayah Luhan dan Kai terlalu sibuk mengurusi rumah sakit dan harus pulang pergi jepang-korea demi pekerjaannya. Begitu pula dengan Luhan yang hanya 3 bulan sekali mengunjungi Baekhyun di Jepang. Sedangkan ibu mereka memilih untuk tetap berada di korea.

Baiklah, kembali lagi pada dua namja yang sedang sibuk di dapur itu. Err… atau lebih tepatnya yang satu sibuk memasak dan yang satunya lagi sibuk mengganggu.

"Makanya, cepat selesaikan masakanmu! Setelah itu kita akan berjalan-jalan!" ucap Kai girang sambil melepaskan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau tak mau makan dulu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku mau makan dulu. Makanya, yang cepat ne? Aku sudah lapar." ujar Kai.

Yap, begitulah kelakuan Kai. Layaknya dongsaeng yang memperlakukan hyungnya dengan semena-mena. Namun Baekhyun tak pernah marah akan hal itu. Karena baginya, Kai kini adalah pengganti Luhan selama hyungnya itu tak berada di sampingnya. Kai telah menjadi penyemangat hidupnya selama dua tahun terakhir. Ia juga yang telah sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun terbiasa untuk tidak teringat pada namja yang dulu sangat dicintainya. Namja yang telah dengan seenaknya menghilang begitu saja dari hidupnya. Park Chanyeol.

...

Ttiiinn… Ttiiinn…

Kai sengaja memencet klakson mobilnya berkali-kali ketika ia sudah bersiap di depan kemudi. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit ia menunggu Baekhyun. Tapi namja manis itu tak kunjung keluar dari rumah mereka.

Saat makan siang tadi Kai memang sengaja mempercepat makannya agar dirinya dan Baekhyun bisa segera berangkat untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Namun ternyata Baekhyun tak mendukungnya dan malah berlama-lama di dalam rumah.

"Baekhyun hyung! CEPAT!" teriak Kai tak sabar.

Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakan Kai segera menenteng tas kecilnya dan berlari keluar rumah. Sambil masih terengah, ia segera membuka pintu mobil Kai dan duduk disamping kursi pengemudi. Kemudian ia tersenyum tanpa dosa pada Kai lengkap dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Kau sudah membuatku kesal dan malah tersenyum tanpa dosa seperti itu?" ujar Kai malas.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Yap, dia ini menyesal namun tak seperti menyesal.

"Mianhae. Yang penting aku sudah datang, benar kan?! Ja, kita akan kemana?" ucap Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi tanpa dosa.

"Ya Tuhan, aku tak mengerti mengapa hyung satu ini terlalu polos." ujar Kai kemudian segera menginjak gasnya dan membawa Baekhyun menuju salah satu taman kota di Osaka.

Selama mereka berjalan-jalan, Kai masih saja diam. Sepertinya ia masih kesal dengan Baekhyun yang seenaknya saja tadi.

'Oh, ayolah Kai, hal sekecil itu pun kau pikirkan? Apa ini yang kau sebut dewasa?' batin Baekhyun.

"Hei, masih marah padaku?" tanya Baekhyun menggoda sambil menyenggol lengan Kai.

"Diamlah hyung!" sergah Kai.

"Isshh, kau ini. Geurae… Jika kau akan memberiku cokelat ketika aku sedih, maka aku juga bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Ayo ikut aku!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik lengan Kai.

Ia segera membawa Kai menuju salah satu kedai eskrim yang berada di ujung sebuah jalanan di Osaka. Ia sengaja memilih untuk duduk di salah satu meja yang berada tepat ditengah kedai.

"Jika kau masih marah disini, maka kau akan malu karena semua pengunjung bisa melihatmu!" ucap Baekhyun senang.

"Isshh… Baiklah… Baiklah… aku tidak marah. Kau puas?" ucap Kai menyerah.

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun segera menyambar kedua telapak tangan Kai dan menggenggamnya erat. Sesuatu yang selalu membuat Kai senang. Genggaman tangan mungil Baekhyun selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Emm. Kau sangat memuaskanku, Kai-ssi." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada seduktif.

Kai hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah hyungnya itu. Kemudian ia mengacak rambut Baekhyun sejenak.

"Aku tak akan pernah betah untuk berlama-lama marah padamu, hyung."

Hemm… sebenarnya tingkah dua namja ini kurang cocok ketika dibilang sekedar hyung dan dongsaeng. Melainkan mereka lebih mirip sepasang kekasih. Bahkan banyak orang yang telah menganggap seperti itu dan jumlahnya tak dapat dihitung dengan jari. Terlalu banyak!

.

.

_**At Kai's House**_

Luhan telah berdiri di depan pintu itu lebih dari satu jam. Ia sendiri tak tahu Kai dan Baekhyun akan meninggalkan rumah. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang mendadak ke Osaka tanpa memberitahu dua orang itu. Luhan memilih menunggu mereka di depan pintu rumah. Ia sendiri tak pernah memiliki master key rumah itu karena kunci itu pasti hanya akan ada di tangan Kai ataupun ayahnya yang sering berada disana.

Hingga akhirnya setengah jam setelahnya Luhan baru dapat melihat batang hidung adiknya dan seorang namja yang sudah ia anggap dongsaeng itu. Mata ketiganya segera bertemu. Dan ...

"Luhan hyung!" teriak Baekhyun yang kemudian segera berlari ke arah namja itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Ya! Kalian ini kemana saja? Jangan terlalu sibuk berkencan!" ucap Luhan kesal.

"Isshh… Hyung ini bicara apa!" ucap Baekhyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Kemudian Kai mendekat dan juga memeluk Luhan pelan.

"Kapan hyung kemari? Mengapa tak mengabari kami dulu?" tanya Kai.

"Aku sengaja ingin memberi kalian surprise. Dan sudah satu jam lebih aku menunggu kalian!" ujar Luhan kesal.

"Mianhae hyung. Kami tak tahu…" ujar Baekhyun menyesal.

"Sudahlah, gwaenchanha. Ehmm… jadi kapan kalian akan membiarkanku masuk? Badanku penuh keringat. Aku ingin segera mandi." ucap Luhan meminta.

Setelahnya Kai segera membuka pintu rumahnya. Si namja tertua, Luhan, segera melanglah menuju kamar Baekhyun dan selanjutnya memulai ritual mandinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kai memilih untuk meletakkan beberapa makanan yang mereka beli tadi.

"Hyung, bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba saja pada baekhyun yang tengah merapikan beberapa makanan ringan di fregerator.

"Sebentar Kai, kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?" jawab Baekhyun malas.

"Ck, ayolah! Itu bisa dirapikan nanti!" ujar Kai sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun. Seolah ia ingin berbicara penting padanya.

Setelahnya ia membawa Baekhyun duduk di ruang tengah. Ia mendudukkan namja mungil itu di atas sofa empuk miliknya kemudian dirinya sendiri berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun.

'Eh? Ada apa ini?' Baekhyun membatin heran.

"Kai-ah, duduklah di sampingku." pinta Baekhyun sambil menepuk sisa sofa yang kosong disampingnya.

"Shireo hyung. Biar seperti ini saja." tolak Kai pelan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, hemm?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

Kai segera mengatur napasnya. Seakan ia ingin mengucapkan sumpahnya di depan Tuhan. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengernyit tak mengerti dengan tingkah Kai.

Sedetik kemudian Kai memberikan sebatang cokelat pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri masih bingung hingga ia tak sadar bahwa tangan Kai sudah menunggunya untuk segera mengambil cokelat itu. Kai lelah, ia meletakkan cokelat itu begitu saja di pangkuan baekhyun.

"Kai, aku sedang tidak bersedih. Mengapa kau memberiku cokelat?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sudah sadar akan keberadaan cokelat di pangkuannya.

Kai sepertinya tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan tak penting itu. Ia hanya ingin mengutarakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang telah di pendamnya untuk waktu yang tak sedikit.

"Hyung… Aku menyayangimu. Ah, ani… Aku mencintaimu hyung."

DEG!

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Mungkinkah Kai bercanda? Ah, dia pasti bercanda!

"Haha… Aku tahu. Kau dongsaeng terbaikku. Aku juga menyayangimu, ah, maaf, mencintaimu, dongsaengku…" jawab baekhyun mencoba tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana.

"BERHENTI MENGANGGAPKU ANAK KECIL, HYUNG!"

Seketika Baekhyun terdiam.

"Kai…" lirih Baekhyun sedikit takut karena teriakan Kai.

"Karena aku mencintaimu bukan seperti dongsaeng pada hyungnya!" ucap Kai berapi-api.

Baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan sikap Kai kali ini.

Bagaimana bisa dongsaengnya itu mencintai dirinya?

"Aku mencintaimu layaknya seorang namja pada yeoja…" lanjut Kai.

"…"

Baekhyun tak mampu menjawab apapun. Ia masih mencoba menelusuri jalan pikiran Kai saat ini. Ia masih terlalu shock.

"Dan kumohon... lupakan namja bernama Chanyeol itu!"

DEG!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Yap! Woohoooo... Author kembali bawa chapter tiga!

Mianhae kalo yang chapter sebelumnya kependekan... Plis, author emang sengaja bikin pendek... Hehehe ^^

Kelanjutan FF ini tergantung dari seberapa banyak yang mau ripiuw. Kalo dikit ya author gak janji deh! Hahaha... *ketawaepil! So please, jangan lupa tinggalin **REVIEW** yaa?

Gomawooo...


	4. Chapter 4

"**RETURN****"**

**Author : Choi Chanhyun**

**.**

**Cast **:

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Byun baekhyun

Xi Luhan as Xi Luhan

Kim Jongin as Kai

And Another Cast

.

**Pairing** : Chanbaek / Baekyeol

.

**Disclaimer** : Chanbaek belongs to themselves.

.

**Copyright** : Cerita ini merupakan hasil pemikiran otak author sendiri.

© Choi_Chanhyun

DO NOT COPY!

.

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love

DO NOT FORGET TO RnR!

.

Happy reading yeorobun! ^^

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter :**

"Aku mencintaimu layaknya seorang namja pada yeoja…" lanjut Kai.

"…"

Baekhyun tak mampu menjawab apapun. Ia masih mencoba menelusuri jalan pikiran Kai saat ini. Ia masih terlalu shock.

"Dan kumohon... lupakan namja bernama Chanyeol itu!"

DEG!

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

...

Nama itu…

Hati Baekhyun kembali sakit saat mendengar nama itu disebutkan. Mengapa Kai yang selama ini berhasil membuatnya lupa akan Chanyeol, saat ini justru membuatnya mengingatnya kembali. Ia membenci Kai yang seperti ini.

Tak ayal nyeri di hatinya kembali terasa. Ia memegang erat dadanya. Meremas kuat-kuat kerah kemeja yang dipakainya. Saat ini pun Baekhyun tak dapat menahan tangisnya. Ia tak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kai. Meski Kai selalu bersamanya selama dua tahun terkahir, namun ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa hatinya masih dimiliki oleh Park Chanyeol seutuhnya. Cinta itu tak berkurang sedikit pun.

"Aku lelah hyung. Aku lelah melihatmu menangis karena namja itu. Aku lelah memberimu cokelat setiap kau bersedih karena teringat padanya..." lanjut Kai yang makin membuat hati Baekhyun perih.

Dan akhirnya butiran kristal itu jatuh. Baekhyun tak mampu lagi menahannya. Bulir bening itu lolos begitu saja dari pearl eyesnya. Ia tak menyangka hal ini akan membuka luka lamanya lagi.

"Kai…"

"Hyung, tak bisakah kau melihatku sebagai seorang namja yang pantas untuk mencintaimu?"

DEG!

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam.

'_Sebesar itukah Kai? Rasa itu?'_

Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Hatinya masih terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai. Ia tak pernah menyangka, namja yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai dongsaeng ternyata mencintainya lebih dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Hyung… Jawablah…" ucap Kai lemah sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sungguh, Baekhyun tak tega melihat Kai menjadi seperti ini. Namun mau bagaimana pun, ia tak mungkin menerima Kai. Ia tak bisa. Ia tahu betul bahwa hatinya masih ada pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya tak mau nantinya ia akan menyakiti Kai. Ia hanya terlalu menyayangi Kai hingga ia tak pernah mau namja yang dianggapnya dongsaeng itu hanya akan merasakan sakit yang lebih dalam nantinya.

Sejenak kemudian Baekhyun meraih kedua pipi Kai dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Mianhae Kai… Tapi aku takkan pernah bisa menerima ataupun menolakmu…" ucap Baekhyun setelahnya.

Kemudian ia segera berdiri. Ia tak sanggup menatap Kai dengan wajah memohon seperti itu. Ia segera mengambil langkahnya dan mulai pergi meninggalkan Kai yang ini terduduk di lantai.

Namun baru beberapa langkah Baekhyun meninggalkannya, Kai memutuskan untuk berdiri dan memanggil namja manis itu kembali.

"Hyung… Tak bisakah kau memberiku penjelasan? Beri aku satu jawaban saja. Iya atau tidak?" tanya Kai kini mulai frustasi.

Baekhyun tak berbalik. Ia hanya menangis disana. Mamunggungi Kai yang masih berharap padanya. Hatinya masih terlalu sakit untuk sekedar merasakan apa itu yang namanya cinta.

"Mianhae Kai…" jawabnya singkat.

Kemudian segera saja ia pergi menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kai yang masih berdiri mematung disana.

"Ada apa Baek? Kudengar Kai berteriak." tanya Luhan yang baru saja selesai mandi ketika Baekhyun sampai di kamarnya.

"Ani… Tidak ada apa-apa hyung." dusta Bekhyun meski terlihat jelas ia masih gugup dan sisa lelehan air matanya masih berada di pipi mulusnya.

"Jangan bohong Baek! Aku tahu ada yang kau sembunyikan." ucap Luhan menelisik.

Baekhyun kembali mencoba mencari alasan. Tak dapat dipungkiri jantungnya masih bergemuruh. Ia diam dan tetap berdiri disana.

"Baek…"

"Aku ingin pulang, hyung! Aku ingin kembali ke Korea!" ucapnya singkat.

"Mwo? Mengapa tiba-tiba…"

"Kapan hyung kembali kesana? Aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Tapi…"

"Hyung, aku merindukan Korea! Aku mohon, aku ingin pulang secepatnya!" ucap Baekhyun memaksa.

"A-eh, baiklah…"

Ya. Ini fnal. Hanya ini keputusan akhir yang dapat Baekhyun ambil.

Tak disadari Baekhyun bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah mendengar segala yang dikatakannya. Seorang namja yang kini tengah berdiri di samping kamarnya. Well, Kai mendengar semuanya. Semua keputusan sepihaknya. Orang itu... seseorang yang baru saja dibuatnya sakit hati.

Dan kini namja itu marah. Namja itu tahu, orang yang dicintainya akan meninggalkannya dan memilih kembali ke Korea. Sialnya, ia tak pernah bisa melarang namja manis itu pergi. Ia hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit pada ulu hatinya dan memilih untuk meninggalkan rumahnya untuk sementara waktu.

.

…

.

Sehari setelahnya pun Kai tak kunjung kembali. Ia hanya mengirim pesan pada Luhan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Baekhyun mengerti betul, Kai seperti ini karena dirinya. Namun ia tak berani mengatakan hal itu pada Luhan. Hal itu terlalu sensitif. Ia takut malah akan merusak hubungan mereka bertiga. Hei, bukankah Baekhyun memang sudah sedikit merusaknya?

Luhan dan Baekhyun kembali ke Korea saat itu juga. Mereka hanya bisa berpamitan pada Kai dengan mengiriminya pesan. Baekhyun sebenarnya tak tega melakukan hal ini pada Kai. Namun mau bagaimana lagi. Menurutnya, inilah yang terbaik. Dengan tidak membuat Kai semakin terbiasa dengannya. Dengan meninggalkannya agar dia bisa belajar hidup tanpanya.

Dan akhirnya pesawat itu terbang meninggalkan Jepang menuju Korea. Menuju ke tempat di mana kenangan indah Baekhyun berada. Kenangan yang perlahan hilang karena Baekhyun memang ingin melupakannya. Kenangan yang indah namun telah Baekhyun ubah menjadi kenangan menyedihkan. Dan dia akan memulai hidup yang baru di sini. Tanpa Kai ataupun namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu.

.

...

.

**Seoul,**

**January 31****st****, 2017**

.

"Hyung, tunggu, aku ingin beli itu!" ucap Baekhyun saat dirinya dan Luhan berjalan-jalan di myeongdong.

Luhan hanya bisa menuruti dongsaengnya itu. Ia menunggu di belakang tubuh Baekhyun. Namun matanya seolah menyusuri semua sudut di Myeongdong. Hanya melihat-lihat saja. Agar tidak bosan saat ia menunggu Baekhyun yang sedang membeli _soondae_.

Namun tak lama kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik. Sesuatu yang dari dulu diinginkan Luhan. Sesuatu yang kini ingin ia tujukan pada Baekhyun. Karena ia tahu, ia tak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

"Baekhyunie, ayo ikut aku!" ucap Luhan sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun yang mulutnya masih penuh dengan _soondae_.

Luhan tak mau ambil pusing dengan Baekhyun yang akan protes atau tidak. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan hal itu pada Baekhyun.

"Eh? Casting?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

Luhan hanya mengangguk semangat. Ia ingin sekali Baekhyun mengikuti casting itu. Lagipula menurutnya Baekhyun sangat berbakat.

"Ani hyung. Pasti di dalam sangat penuh dengan orang-orang berbakat. Aku tak mau bersaing dengan mereka!" tolak Baekhyun yang seolah malas dengan casting itu.

"Jebal Baekkie-ah…" pinta Luhan pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Mengapa tidak hyung saja yang ikut?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Kau tahu sendiri, aku tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku. Kalau aku ikut pasti appa akan membunuhku! Ayolah Baek…" pinta luhan lagi. Kini ia memohon dan bergelayut di lengan Baekhyun.

Kini Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain selain menurut pada Luhan. Ia tak ingin namja yang sangat baik itu akan kecewa padanya.

"Isshh… Baiklah… Baiklah… Tapi hyung pulang dulu ne? Tunggu aku di rumah saja, jangan disini." ucap Baekhyun menyarankan.

"Oke, aku akan pulang. Fighting nae Baekkie!" ucap Luhan menyemangatinya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah kemudian segera memasuki gedung yang dipakai oleh salah satu agensi Korea itu untuk menyelenggarakan casting.

.

.

Malamnya Luhan semakin cemas menunggu Baekhyun. Ia yakin, ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Ia meninggalkan Baekhyun yang separuhnya melupakan jalanan Myeongdong. Bagaimana tidak, ia dulu hanya tahu Myeongdong dengan suara-suara itu. Ia hanya menghafal saat ia buta. Dan kini ia harus terbiasa menghafal Myeongdong dengan matanya.

Hingga lima belas menit kemudian ia sadar bahwakekhawatirannya salah. Baekhyun ternyata dapat kembali ke apartemennya ketika Luhan hendak menjemputnya. Baru saja Luhan membuka pintu apartemen mereka, Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depannya. Namja manis itu menunjukkan raut sedihnya. Dan sepertinya sesuatu terjadi pada castingnya tadi. Gagalkah?

"Hyung… Mianhae…" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Luhan sangat mengerti. Pasti tak semudah itu mengikuti sebuah casting. Ia harus berbesar hati bahwa dongsaengnya ini…

"Aku berhasil hyung! Aku lolos casting!"

Eh? Oke, Luhan salah.

Dongsaengnya ini berhasil!

"Jinja Baek? Huwaaaah, chukkae!" teriak Luhan sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

Mereka lupa bahwa hal bodoh itu masih dilakukan di depan pintu apartemen mereka. Ah, sepertinya mereka tak peduli apa yang akan dikatakan para tetangga itu.

"Cepat ceritakan, bagaimana kau bisa lolos!" pinta Luhan saat mereka menikmati makan malam mereka.

Baekhyun mengehentikan kunyahannya sejenak. Lalu ia tersenyum bahagia. Bukan bahagia karena ia lolos casting. Melainkan karena ia bisa membuat Luhan senang atas keberhasilannya.

"Sederhana saja hyung. Aku hanya menyanyi dan menunjukkan beberapa bakatku. Dan orang dari agensi itu bilang bahwa suaraku bagus, bakatku juga. Yah, jadi aku lolos begitu saja." ucap Baekhyun sederhana.

"Hanya itu saja? Dan kau akan menjadi trainee?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Tentu saja tidak! Seseorang dari agensi akan menghubungiku jika aku benar-benar lolos seleksi dari beberapa peserta yang lolos casting. Baru setelah itu aku akan menjadi trainee." jawab Baekhyun menjelaskan.

Luhan tampak menghela napasnya.

"Bersabarlah Baek…"

"Emm, mianhae hyung. Menurutku aku tak mungkin lolos seleksi itu." ucap baekhyun ragu.

"Mwoyaaa? Aku yakin kau pasti lolos Baek!" ucap Luhan semangat.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum untuk meresponnya. Ia benar-benar tak yakin bisa memenuhi keinginan Luhan. Ia hanya bisa berdoa kali ini. Berharap semua akan menjadi lebih baik.

Malam itu semakin larut. Luhan dan Baekhyun telah masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing. Namun di salah satu kamar itu, Baekhyun tak kunjung bisa menutup matanya untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuh mungilnya. Pikirannya melayang jauh. Lebih tepatnya melayang ke Jepang. Tempat dimana Kai berada. Seseorang yang Baekhyun tinggalkan seminggu yang lalu.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, dirinya pun sudah terbiasa dengan dongsaengnya itu. Ia masih merasa bersalah pada Kai. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengiriminya sebuah pesan.

.

**To : Kai-yaa**

_**Jaljayo Kai…**_

.

Hanya itu. Ia tak berharap Kai akan membalasnya. Karena ia tahu, Kai past tak sudi lagi mengenalnya. Apakah ia salah jika ia ingin hubungan hyung-dongsaeng itu tidak berakhir begitu saja?

Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah sampai akhirnya smartphonenya berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

**From : Kai-yaa**

_**Aku belum mau tidur, hyung!**_

Ah! Kai membalasnya! Perkiraan Baekhyun salah!

Ternyata Kai masih berbaik hati untuk sekedar membalas pesan singkatnya itu. Hal itu membuat hati Baekhyun sedikit lega. Paling tidak, dengan ia mencoba berbicara dengan Kai lagi, hubungan hyung-dongsaeng itu akan membaik.

**To : Kai-yaa**

_**Cepatlah tidur. Mwohaeni?**_

**From : Kai-yaa**

_**Eobso. Aku hanya sedang mencoba untuk tidur.**_

**To : Kai-yaa**

_**Tidurlah. Ini sudah malam Kai…**_

**From : Kai-yaa**

_**Kau juga tidak akan tahu kan walaupun aku berbohong?**_

Ah benar! Percuma saja Baekhyun menyuruhnya tidur jika ia tak tau Kai akan benar-benar tidur atau tidak. Ayolah, mereka terpisah jauh! Baekhyun tak mungkin bisa melihat Kai jujur atau tidak!

**To : Kai-yaa**

_**Baiklah, aku tidur dulu kalau begitu.**__** Jaljara... ^^**_

**From : Kai-yaa**

_**Jaljayo hyung. **__**Saranghae…**_

DEG!

Kai masih saja seperti itu. Seolah tak pernah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka. Ia masih sering mengumbar kata cinta meski Baekhyun tak pernah mengharapkannya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan Kai itu lagi. Ia tak ingin Kai terlalu berharap padanya. Karena sampai kapanpun Kai tetap akan menjadi seorang dongsaeng baginya.

.

…

.

_Dddrrt… Dddrrt…_

Smartphone Baekhyun bergetar pagi itu. Saat ia sibuk memasak untuk sarapannya dan Luhan. Segera saja ia menghentikan aktivitasnya kemudian mengelap tangannya yang agak kotor menggunakan apron yang melekat di tubuhnya.

'Eh? Nugunde?' tanya Baekhyun dalam hati ketika ia melihat nomor asing menelfonnya.

"Yeoboseo?"

"_Benar dengan Byun Baekhyun-ssi?"_ tanya seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ne. Saya sendiri. Maaf, anda siapa?" tanya Baekhyun sopan.

"_Kami dari SM entertainment ingin mengucapkan selamat pada anda karena anda lolos seleksi dan resmi menjadi trainee kami."_

"Oh, begitu ya..."

_..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

"MWO?!" teriak Baekhyun tak percaya.

"_Maaf, ada__kah__ yang salah Baekhyun-ssi?" _tanya orang agensi itu.

"Ani… Hanya saja, kau tidak bohong kan ahjussi?" ucap Baekhyun masih tak percaya. Dirinya kini mulai sesenaknya saja memanggil orang agensi itu dengan sebutan 'ahjussi'.

"_Tentu saja. Ini resmi dari agensi. Anda bisa mengecek segalanya di email anda Baekhyun-ssi. Kami sudah mengirim prosedurnya."_ jawab orang itu menjelaskan.

"Jinja? Ah, jeongmal gamsahamnida." ucap baekhyun gugup dan segera menutup telefon itu.

Ia masih tak percaya dirinya telah resmi menjadi seorang trainee.

"Ya! Mengapa kau teriak-teriak tadi, hah?" tanya Luhan yang baru saja selesai mandi.

Baekhyun tak menjawabnya dan justru berlari menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Luhan yang terbengong sendiri. Sedangkan Baekhyun, apa yang dilakukannya? Ia cepat-cepat menyalakn PC miliknya dan segera membuka emailnya.

Dan benar saja, ia menemukan email itu. Email yang tadi dibicarakan oleh orang agensi. Kini ia bisa percaya sepenuhnya bahwa dirinya resmi menjadi seorang trainee.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun, bisa kau jelaskan sekarang mengapa tingkahmu begitu menggelikan seperti ini?" tanya Luhan yang kini telah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun mendekat pada Luhan sambil tersenyum bahagia. Sedangkan Luhan sedang mencoba menerka apa yang baru saja dialami dongsaengnya itu.

"Hyung… Tebak, apa yang baru saja terjadi!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kai menelfonmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kai akan mengirimimu sesuatu?"

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng.

"Kai akan kembali ke Korea?"

Kini Baekhyun membuang napasnya kesal. Ia heran pada hyungnya yang hanya membicarakan Kai itu. _Well_, hyungnya ini memang terlampau senang untuk menjodohkan dirinya dengan Kai.

"Isshh… Ayolah hyung, ini bukan tentang Kai!" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sesaat. Kemudian ia meraih pundak Luhan seakan ia ingin Luhan juga merasakan kebahagiaannya.

"Agensi itu menelfonku. Agensi itu tadi menelfonku, hyung! Dan dia bilang aku resmi jadi trainee!"

Luhan membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Antara senang, puas dan bahagia. Karena pada akhirnya Baekhyun bisa menjalani hidup yang lebih berwarna. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya Luhan inginkan untuk Baekhyun miliki.

Namja cantik itu segera memeluk Baekhyun. Ia ikut bahagia. Meski dulu awalnya ia sangat ingin menjadi seperti Baekhyun saat ini. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia justru ingin melepas hal itu. Oleh karenanya, biar saja Baekhyun yang saat ini mencoba menjadi dirinya yang dulu.

"Chukkae… Hyung ikut bahagia!" ucap Luhan.

Baekhyun segera melepas pelukannya pada Luhan.

"Tentu saja kau harus ikut bahagia hyung. Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" ucap Baekhyun semangat.

"Geurae… Kau benar nae dongsaeng! Lalu, bagaimana prosedurnya? Kapan kau akan mendatangi agensi itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Besok hyung. Aku sudah membaca emailnya dan mereka memintaku datang besok." jawab Baekhyun.

"Perlu kutemani?" tawar Luhan yang terlalu khawatir pada Baekhyun.

"Aniyo hyung. Aku akan kesana sendiri saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne hyung. Aku yakin."

Baekhyun akan mulai menjalani hidupnya yang lebih berwarna mulai detik ini...

.

...

.

Esoknya Baekhyun sengaja bangun pagi-pagi. Ia ingat sekali ia harus datang ke agensi besar itu hari ini pukul 8 pagi. Ia mempercepat sarapan paginya dan segera melesat pergi keluar apartemen. Ia sengaja memilih menaiki bus dari pada ia harus bersama Luhan yang akan berangkat kerja itu. Ia hanya tak mau merepotkan hyungnya itu.

Hanya butuh waktu setengah jam, ia sudah sampai di gedung penuh dengan jendela yang diberi logo SM ditengahnya. Segera saja ia memasuki gedung besar itu dan mencari letak resepsionis. Dalam email itu tertera bahwa ia harus mencari seseorang bernama Kim Young Min. Ia sendiri tak tahu, siapa itu Kim Young Min. Ia hanya menuruti kata-kata di email itu saja.

"Cheogiyo. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kim Young Min-ssi." ucap baekhyun pada resepsionis noona itu.

"Ah, apakah anda trinee baru?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyumannya.

"Silakan tunggu sebentar. Saya akan menghubungi Tuan Kim Young Min." ucap resepionis itu dan segera menyambungkan telefonnya pada seseorang.

Hanya lima belas menit setelahnya, seorang namja paruh baya keluar dari salah satu sisi gedung itu. Ia memandang tepat menuju beberapa kursi yang berada di dekat meja resepsionis. Dan pada akhirnya matanya tertuju pada Baekhyun. Kemudian ia segera mendekati namja manis itu.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya namja paruh baya itu.

"N-ne." jawab Baekhyun ragu.

"Ah, baguslah kau sudah datang. Perkenalkan, aku Kim Young Min. Aku yang mengurusi trainee disini." ucap namja itu sambil mengajak Baekhyun menjabat tangannya.

Namun Baekhyun yang gugup justru malah berdiri dan membukukkan badanya berkali-kali.

"Ah, jwiseonghamnida. Cheoneun Byun Baekhyun imnida." ujar bekhyun sambil menjabat tangn namja itu.

"Baiklah… Baiklah… Aku tahu Baekhyun-ssi. Kau tak perlu gugup seperti itu." ucap Kim Young Min sambil menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum samar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oke, ayo ikut aku!" ucap Kim Young Min yang segera melangkah menuju ke suatu tempat. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengekor di belakangnya.

Tak lama setelah itu keduanya telah berada di depan sebuah pintu yang lengkap dengan sebuah papan bertuliskan huruf A. Ia tak mau ambil pusing untuk mencari arti dari huruf itu. Ia hanya melewatinya setelah Kim Young Min mempersilakannya untuk masuk.

Ternyata pintu itu adalah sebuah pintu yang menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang lebih dari separuh dindingnya berupa cermin. Hanya ada beberapa kursi dan sofa di ujung. Dan juga sebuah meja yang penuh dengan botol air mineral. Hemm… apakah ini ruang latihan itu?

Tapi tunggu, ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi itu. Seorang namja – yang menurut Baekhyun – cukup tinggi yang sedang sibuk memainkan gitarnya. Memperdengarkan melodi-melodi merdu yang dapat diterima oleh telinga Baekhyun. Dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Namja itu begitu tenggelam dalam dunianya. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekatinya dan memintanya untuk berhenti memainkan gitarnya. Seseorang itu adalah Kim Young Min.

Baekhyun hanya dapat menatap percakapan dua namja itu dari jauh. Bahkan ia tak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namja tinggi tadi segera berdiri dengan malas dan segera mengikuti langkah Kim Young Min. Langkah itu terhenti ketika namja bergitar tadi sampai tepat di samping Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, selamat atas keberhasilanmu, Baekhyun-ssi." ucap Kim Young Min sambil memamerkan senyuman tulusnya.

"Ne, Young Min-ssi. Gamsahamnida." jawab Baekhyun.

"Panggil dia sonsaengnim, bodoh!"

DEG!

Suara itu…

Suara yang tak asing bagi telinga Baekhyun. Suara yang sedikit banyak telah baekhyun coba untuk ia lupakan. Namun suara itu masih terasa hangat di hati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Namja tinggi itu. Memiliki suara yang hampir sama dengan suara seseorang yang sangat Baekhyun kenal. Ia benar-benar mencoba menata hatinya saat ini.

Hemm… Salahkan saja Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana wajah namja itu dulu. Yap, namja yang dicintainya itu.

"Kau tak berhak memandangku seperti itu!" ucap namja tinggi itu tanpa mengubah pandangan lurusnya.

DEG!

Sungguh, suara itu. Suara yang memiliki memori tersendiri pada diri Baekhyun. Mungkinkah dia…

"Sudahlah. Kau tak bisa seperti itu Chanyeol-ah!"

Tunggu…

'_Kim sonsaengnim bilang apa? Siapa namanya?__'_

"Kenalkan Baekhyun-ssi, dia Park Chanyeol. Dia akan menjadi partnermu di sini."

DEG!

Nama itu…

Suara itu…

Dia…

Tidak mungkin!

Park Chanyeol!?

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Anjaaaaaaaayyy... Pasti TBCnya gak enak banget yah? Author sengaja kok... Huahahahaha *ketawasetan

Please banget yah... **REVIEW**nya author tunggu... bener deh, lanjutan FF ini bener-bener tergantung berapa banyak yang review... please, biar author semangat lanjutinnya...

Oke? Oke? Oke?

Well, and now special thanks to:

SyJessi22, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, cclara, Anabble, nadya. , LayChen Love Love 2, Meriska-Lim, Baekrisyeol, sayakanoicinoe, 1603, rachel suliss, raetaoris, lili

don't forget to REVIEW ^^

Gomawooo...


	5. Chapter 5

"**RETURN****"**

**Author : Choi Chanhyun**

**.**

**Cast **:

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Byun baekhyun

Xi Luhan as Xi Luhan

Kim Jongin as Kai

And Another Cast

.

**Pairing** : Chanbaek / Baekyeol

.

**Disclaimer** : Chanbaek belongs to themselves.

.

**Copyright** : Cerita ini merupakan hasil pemikiran otak author sendiri.

© Choi_Chanhyun

DO NOT COPY!

.

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love

DO NOT FORGET TO RnR!

.

Happy reading yeorobun! ^^

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter :**

Tunggu…

'_Kim sonsaengnim bilang apa? __Siapa namanya?__'_

"Kenalkan Baekhyun-ssi, dia Park Chanyeol. Dia akan menjadi partnermu di sini."

DEG!

Nama itu…

Suara itu…

Dia…

Tidak mungkin!

Park Chanyeol!?

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

...

Mungkinkah dia ini Park Chanyeolnya yang dulu menghilang? Namun mengapa justru hati Baekhyun menjadi sakit seperti ini?

Namja manis itu tak henti menatap namja tinggi di sebelahnya. Meski orang itu sama sekali tak mau membalas tatapan sedihnya.

.

_**Chanyeol's POV**_

Aku yakin sekali namja di sebelahku ini masih menatapku. Hei, apakah aku setampan itu?

"Nah, Chanyeol ah, ini Byun Baekhyun. Dia trainee baru. Tapi sangat berbakat." Ujar Young Min sonsaengnim.

Ck, ya… ya… ya… Kalau dia tidak berbakat mana mungkin trainee baru sepertinya bisa masuk kelas A dimana semua yang di dalamnya sudah siap untuk diterbitkan?

"Aku tahu sonsaengnim." Jawabku malas.

"Nah, kalau kau tahu mengapa kau tidak menjabat tangannya, hem?" tanya Young Min sonsaengnim sarkastik.

Oh, ayolah, aku tak pernah suka dengan orang baru. Apa lagi orang baru yang bisa mengalahkanku. Hei, aku butuh dua tahun untuk menjalani trainee ini! Dan dia baru saja lolos casting dan langsung setara denganku?

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan sonsaengnim itu. Aku hanya berbalik pada namja di sebelahku. Dan mencoba menatap seperti apa namja yang di bilang berbakat itu.

DEG!

Omo! Mengapa jantungku berdetak tak teratur seperti ini?

Melihat wajah manisnya…

DEG!

_Hear it?_ Jantungku benar-benar berdetak tak normal. Memang siapa namja ini? Seenaknya saja membuat jantungku berdegup dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya!

Aku menatap wajahnya. Menatap segala yang ada pada dirinya. Tunggu… Mengapa aku sepertinya mengenal namja ini? Apakah aku pernah memimpikannya? Mengapa rasanya ada yang aneh ketika aku melihatnya?

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku dan menghilangkan khayan-khayalan absurdku. Segera saja aku menyodorkan tangan kananku untuk mengajaknya berjabat tangan.

"Emm, baiklah, Park Chanyeol imnida. Panggil Chanyeol saja." Ujarku sambil menatapnya.

Menatap mata indahnya yang semakin sayu. Dan sejenak kulihat, hei, apa itu di matanya? Air mata? Mengapa ia menangis? Oh, ayolah, ini menggelikan. Kau baru bertemu dengan seseorang pertama kali dan kau membuatnya menangis?

"Baekhyun ssi, kau menangis?" tanyaku spontan.

Kemudian ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba tersenyum padaku. Ia segera menyambut tanganku yang sedari tadi berada di depannya.

"Ah, ani. Naneun Baekhyun imnida." ucapnya.

Sedetik kemudian, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Kini ia menatap Young Min sonsaengnim. Namun – entahlah – aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Ada sesuatu yang menarik dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang – aku rasa – pernah menjadi hal terindah dalam diriku. Tapi apa? Dia siapa? Mengapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya?

"Aaargh!" teriakku sambil memegangi kepalaku.

Sial! Ini yang selalu aku benci. Kepalaku sakit lagi. Kali ini lebih nyeri dari biasanya. Aku yakin, ini pasti karena aku telalu memaksa mengingat sesuatu.

"Ada apa Chanyeol ah?" kudengar Young Min sonsaengnim menanyaiku.

Tapi aku peduli apa? Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku karena sakit kepalaku yang semakin menggila. Terus saja aku memegangi kepalaku.

"Maaf sonsaengnim. Sepertinya aku harus ke kamar mandi. Aku pergi dulu. Permisi." Ucapku sambil pergi meninggalkan Young Min sonsaengnim dan trainee baru itu.

Apakah ini karena trainee baru itu? Mengapa mencoba mengingatnya saja bisa membuat sakit kepalaku separah ini?

Siapa dia? Siapa namja itu? Aku benci diriku. Aku benci diriku ketika aku tak bisa mengingat seseorang sama sekali.

_**Chanyeol POV end**_

_**.**_

_**Author POV**_

Malam itu Baekhyun dan Luhan tengah menikmati cokelat panas mereka sambil menonton film favorit Baekhyun.

Namun ada yang aneh disana. Baekhyun biasanya akan banyak bicafra ketika menonton film itu. Tapi tidak kali ini. Ia hanya diam. Luhan yakin sekali pikiran dongsaengnya itu tak tertuju pada film yang sedang diputar, melainkan tengah melayang-layang entah kemana. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Luhan khawatir.

"Baek…"

"Hyung, seperti apa wajah Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba tanpa melepas pandangannya dari plasma yang ada di depannya.

"Eh? Mengapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan namja itu lagi, Baek?" tanya Luhan heran melihat pandangan kosong dongsaengnya itu.

"Jawab saja, hyung!" ucap Baekhyun memaksa.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, hem? Ceritakan padaku!" tanya Luhan balas memaksa.

Baekhyun membuang napasnya singkat. Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Luhan sejenak.

"Aku bertemu dengannya hyung. Park Chanyeol." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Tak mungkin! Itu mustahil, Baek!"ucap Luhan tak percaya.

"Hyung, namja itu bernama Park Chanyeol. Dan suaranya pun hampir sama dengan Chanyeol."

"Sudah kubilang, itu tidak mungkin, Baek!"

"Tapi bisa jadi dia memang Park Chanyeolku, hyung!"

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau bilang dia Park Chanyeolmu, hah? Hanya karena suaranya yang hampir sama, begitu? Itu tak bukan alasan, Baek!"

"Maka dari itu aku tanya padamu hyung, seperti apa wajah Chanyeol? Kau pernah bertemu dengannya! Kau pasti mengenalnya!"

"Byun Baekhyun, dengarkan aku, di Korea ini yang mempunyai nama Park Chanyeol bukan hanya satu orang! Berhentilah berhalusinasi!"

"Hyung, percayalah, dia…"

"GEUMANHAE! GEUMANHAE BYUN BAEKHYUN!" teriak Luhan menghentikan segalanya.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar akibat tangis dan ketakutannya. Ia takut jika Luhan menjadi pemarah seperti ini. Ia takut ketika Luhan yang lembut menunjukkan sisi kejamnya.

Luhan sadar, Baekhyun menangis karenanya. Segera setelahnya ia memeluk dongsaengnya itu. Mengusap punggung kecil itu dengan lembut. Sekedar memberinya ketenangan dan permintaan maaf.

"Mianhae Baek…" lirih Luhan.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dalam pelukan itu. Tangisnya memang tak berhenti. Namun pelukan Luhan berhasil membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Mianhae. Kumohon, jangan buat dirimu tersiksa, Baek. Lupakan masa lalumu. Jebal…" ucap Luhan yang kini juga meneteskan air matanya.

Apa salah Luhan jika ia hanya ingin Baekhyun hidup bahagia saat ini? Tanpa ada yang memperkeruh hidupnya. Tanpa ada seseorang yang membuatnya menderita. Tanpa namja itu. Park Chanyeol.

…

Malam itu berlalu begitu saja dengan suasana canggung. Luhan menyesal telah membentak Baekhyun semalam. Hingga akhirnya pagi itu Luhan memasak berbagai makanan kesukaan Baekhyun. Hemm… sekedar permintaan maafnya mungkin.

"Hyung, berhentilah memasak! Ini sudah cukup banyak." Ucap Baekhyun pagi itu ketika ia baru saja datang ke dapur.

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin memasak untukmu. Ada yang salah?" ucap Luhan sambil terus memasak tanpa menatap Baekhyun yang kini tengah duduk di kursi meja makan.

Baekhyun meneguk singkat segelas susu vanilla yang telah disiapkan Luhan. Yap, cukup untuk membasahi tenggorokkannya yang kering karena sisa tidur semalam.

"Keundae hyung…" ucap Baekhyun.

"Hemm?"

"Aku akan mencoba melakukan apa yang hyung katakan." Ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Memang apa yang kukatakan, Baek?" tanya Luhan sambil terkikik sebentar.

"Aku tak mau menyiksa diriku sendiri. Walaupun aku merasa namja itu adalah Chanyeolku dulu, tapi aku akan mencoba menghilangkan pikiran bodohku itu." Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

'Eh? Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa tiba-tiba…' batin Luhan berkecamuk.

Ia berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Sesaat kemudian namja manis itu balas menatap Luhan dengan senyumannya.

"Baekkie…" Luhan menatapnya iba.

"Geurae hyung, aku berangkat dulu!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Kau tak sarapan dulu?" tanya Luhan cepat. Seolah memburu Baekhyun yang kini sudah melangkah pergi dari dapur.

"Aku sudah minum susu hyung. Aku berangkat!" ucapnya sambil berlari begitu saja.

Hari itu Baekhyun kembali menjalani hari-harinya sebagai trainee. Kembali ke gedung sebuah agensi yang sudah mempercayainya. Dan juga kembali lagi ke sebuah ruangan dimana ia akan bertemu namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

'Dia bukan Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun. Jika dia Park Chanyeol dia pasti sudah mengenalimu.' Ucap Baekhyun ketika ia berdiri ruangan berlabel A itu.

Ia membuang napasnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu single itu.

'Eh? Tak ada siapa pun?'

Baekhyun melongo. Jelas sekali ia bingung. Bukankah Young Min sonsaengnim menyuruhnya datang setiap hari? Mengapa tak ada Chanyeol ataupun sonsaengnim itu disini?

"Apa kau akan berdiri terus di depan pintu dan menghalangi jalanku seperti itu?" tanya seseorang di belakangnya dengan nada sarkastik.

Baekhyun segera berbalik dan mendapati seorang namja tinggi yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu sedang menatapnya malas.

"A-ah, mian." Ucap baekhyun singkat dan segera melangkah ke tepi ruangan.

"Ck, bodoh!" gumam Chanyeol yang tertangkap telinga Baekhyun.

'Mwo? Dia bilang aku apa? Bodoh?' batin Baekhyun sesaat ketika Chanyeol melewatinya bahkan tanpa sudi memandangnya.

Sejenak Baekhyun berpikir, mungkin apa yang dikatakan Luhan benar. Orang yang bernama Park Chanyeol tak hanya satu. Dan Park Chanyeol yang ini adalah namja yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah dikenalnya seumur hidup.

Kini, sedikit demi sedikit, ia mulai yakin. Namja ini bukanlah Park Chanyeolnya dulu. Namja ini hanyalah namja menyebalkan yang tak bisa menghargai orang lain. Itu saja.

"Park Chanyeol, mana Young Min sonsaengnim?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang mulai memainkan gitarnya.

"Diam dan tunggu saja. Kau tak perlu banyak bertanya padaku." Ucap Chanyeol dingin.

'Isshh, menyebalkan sekali dia? Baiklah, aku tak akan bertanya padamu namja sombong!' batin Baekhyun kesal.

Bagaimana tidak. Ia kini justru ditinggalkan melongo sendiri tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Cukup lama Baekhyun berdiam diri hingga akhirnya matanya menatap lekat pada sebuah piano di ujung ruangan tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Chanyeol duduk. Segera ia mendekati piano itu. Menatap kemudian mengusapnya layaknya ia telah menemukan penemuan baru.

Tak lama setelahnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah kursi di depan piano itu. Kemudian ia mulai menekan-nekan barisan tuts itu. Memainkan sebuah melodi indah yang telah Baekhyun hafal sejak dulu.

Melodi piano dari lagu _Je ne vous oublie_ pas milik Celine Dion. Jika kau mau mengerti artinya maka kau juga akan tahu bahwa lagu ini memiliki arti sendiri bagi Baekhyun. Arti yang semuanya mengarah pada Park Chanyeol, namja yang dulu dicintainya. Atau sebenarnya yang ia cintai sampai sekarang.

Melodi-melodi dari piano itu terus mengalun lembut. Hingga akhirnya menggelitik telinga Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan gitarnya. Jelas Chanyeol merasa terganggu. Sampai kemudian ia menghentikan permainan gitarnya sejenak dan menatap namja manis yang kini tengah memainkan piano itu.

DEG!

Hei, ada apa dengannya? Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Mengapa jantungnya lagi-lagi berdegup kencang saat menatap Baekhyun?

Melodi-melodi itu begitu indah di telinga Chanyeol. Yap, permainan piano Baekhyun seolah bisa menenangkannya. Sialnya, Chanyeol kini benar-benar terpesona pada namja manis itu.

'Ah! Andwae!'

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia mencoba mengantur jantungnya yang berdegup semakin cepat. Ia tak mau terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang terjatuh dalam pesona orang lain begitu saja. Oh ayolah, apa lagi orang itu adalah seorang namja.

"Ya kau!" ucapnya memanggil Baekhyun.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tak mendengarnya. Ia begitu tenggelam dalam permainan pianonya sendiri.

"HEI, BYUN BAEKHYUN!" kini Chanyeol berteriak memanggil namanya.

Kini Baekhyun mendengarnya dan segera menghentikan permainannya. Kemudian namja itu berbalik dan mencari sumber suara yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Ne, Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Siapa bilang kau boleh memainkan piano itu?" tanya Chanyeol begitu saja.

Entahlah, di otak Chanyeol hanya ada pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"Eh? Kukira semua orang boleh memainkannya?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Ck, bodoh. Makanya kau harus menanyakannya dulu. Mengapa kau tidak bertanya dulu tadi, hah?" ucap Chanyeol menuntut.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Emm, bukankah tadi kau bilang aku tak boleh banyak betanya padamu?"

Chanyeol terdiam.

Ia kalah.

Benar, ia memang berkata begitu. Ia memang telah melarang Baekhyun untuk tidak banyak bertanya padanya. Hei, ayolah, ia hanya ingin menjaga image nya!

'Issh… memalukan!' batin Chanyeol sejenak.

"Semua memang boleh memainkannya, Baekhyun -ssi. Dan permainanmu tadi sangat bagus." Ucap Young Min sonsaengnim yang baru saja masuk ke ruang latihan. Ah, sepertinya ia mendengar permainan Baekhyun dari luar.

"Annyeonghaseyo sonsaengnim. Gamsahamnida." Ucap baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hany membungkuk sebentar dan mengucapkan salam secara singkat pada sonsaengnimnya itu.

"Baiklah, hari ini kau akan belajar alat musik. Dan Chanyeol akan membantumu." Ucap Young Min sonsaengnim.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Sedangkan baekhyun malah sebaliknya. Ia begitu semangat. Kemudian mengangguk senang.

"Ne sonsaengnim!" serunya sambil tersenyum melupakan reaksi Chanyeol yang masih terkejut.

Yah, meski begitu, Chanyeol tetap mau mengajari Baekhyun beberapa alat musik. Selain piano tentu saja, karena Baekhyun lebih mahir memainkan alat musik bertuts itu dari pada Chanyeol.

Namun kebaikan Chanyeol itu tidak terjadi pada bulan keduanya menjadi trainee. Sudah seminggu ini Kim Young Min sonsaengnim meminta Baekhyun untuk lebih fokus belajar gitar. Jadilah dirinya santapan empuk bagi Chanyeol pagi itu. Berkali-kali Baekhyun menekan kunci nada yang salah. Dengan begitu berkali-kali pula Chanyeol akan memarahinya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kau ini… Sudah kubilang letakan jarimu disini! Bukan dibawahnya!" ucap Chanyeol kesal sambil menggeser jari Baekhyun dengan kasar.

Ini sudah kedelapan kalinya Baekhyun melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Pantas saja namja tinggi itu geram.

"Bisakah kau sedikit lebih lembut, Park Chanyeol?" ujar Baekhyun yang kini ikut kesal.

"Tidak bisa. Jika aku lebih lembut padamu, aku yakin kau akan tetap dalam tingkat kunci F saja!" sergah Chanyeol sambil menatap jari-jari Baekhyun dengan teliti.

"Lalu apa kau pikir dengan kau bersikap kasar padaku, aku akan bisa memainkan gitar dengan baik. Begitu?" tanya Baekhyun sarkastik.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya pelan. Ia tahu, Baekhyun dan dirinya sama-sama keras kepala. Jadi jika seperti ini terus, maka benar kata Baekhyun. Namja manis itu tak akan cepat belajar dengan baik.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengambil gitar itu dari tangan Baekhyun. Ia mulai mencoba beberapa nada. Dan kemudian memainkan gitar itu dengan lembut. Chanyeol mulai memainkan melodi gitar dari Banmal Song milik Jung Yong Hwa. Yap, melodi yang sedari tadi Baekhyun pelajari.

"Perhatikan baik-baik!" ucap Chanyeol sedetik sebelum memetik senar gitarnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja…

"_Maencheoeum neoreul bodeon nal, sujupjiman hadeon neoui malganeun misodo…"_

Baekhyun tahu betul lagu itu. Ia telah lama menghafalnya. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Chanyeol akhirnya bibirnya melantunkan lirik indah dari lagu itu. Beruntunglah baginya karena kini Chanyeol sama sekali tak memarahinya. Namja tinggi itu justru melanjutkan memainkan gitarnya begitu semangat. Seolah ia begitu tenggelam dengan lagu itu karena suara merdu Baekhyun.

Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun sesaat. Masih dengan tangan kanan memetik senar-senar itu, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tengah bernyanyi serius di sampingnya.

DEG!

Yah, lagi-lagi ini terjadi. Jantung yang berdegup begitu kencang dan napas yang susah untuk diatur. Untung saja Chanyeol tak begitu tenggelam dalam pesona Baekhyun saat ini. Hingga ia masih bisa memainkan gitarnya dengan baik.

'Ya Tuhan, kumohon, tunjukan padaku siapa namja ini sebenarnya…' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

Sedangkan Baekhyun. Ia masih duduk manis disana. Menyanyikan banmal song hingga baris terakhir liriknya dengan suaranya yang begitu indah.

"_Malhago isseo… Neol saranghae…"_

Baekhyun mengatur napasnya pelan. Kemudian ia menghadap Chanyeol dan menatap namja itu lembut. Selanjutnya Baekhyun tersenyum manis padanya yang sukses membuat jantung Chanyeol kembali berdetak tak normal.

"Ah, sial!" ucap Chanyeol sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Ada apa, Park Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun mulai khawatir.

"A-ani, aku hanya ingin pergi sebentar." ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian segera berdiri dan melangkah keluar ruang latihan.

"Lalu Young Min sonsaengnim?" tanya Baekhyun memburu sebelum Chan yeol benar-benar keluar dari ruang latihan.

"Bilang padanya, aku sedang ada urusan!"ucap Chanyeol memaksa.

"Memang kau punya urusan apa?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Bukan urusanmu! Sudah kubilang jangan banyak tanya!" ucap Chanyeol marah dan segera meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di ruangan itu.

Hemm… Lagi-lagi namja itu marah. Baekhyun sendiri tak habis pikir, memang apa salahnya? Mengapa Chanyeol selalu semarah itu padanya?

Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri, ia memutuskan pergi ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya disana. Ia pikir ia sudah gila. Bagaimana namja cool sepertinya bisa terpesona sejauh itu? Ia pun yakin, pasti ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada diri Baekhyun. Tapi apa?

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi seseorang. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya. Mungkin orang yang dihubunginya ini bisa sedikit memberinya kenyamanan.

Dan telefon itu kemudian terhubung…

"Yeoboseo? Yejin ah, kau dimana?"

.

…

.

_**Chanyeol side**_

"_Geurae… geumanhae... geumanhae… lilinnya sudah mati, sayang!" ucapku pada seorang namja manis di depanku._

_Sungguh, manis sekali. Ia masih meniup lilin-lilin itu bahkan ketika batang-batang kecil itu sudah tak memiliki bara api diatasnya. Hemm...Baiklah... Dia tak melihatnya..._

"_Emm... baiklah, mana kadoku?" tanyanya dengan girang sambil menengadahkan tangan mungilnya_

"_Oke, tutup matamu!" pintaku melembut._

"_Ya! Itu tak perlu, Yeol!"_

_Ia tampak kesal._

"_Jangan membantah! Cepat tutup matamu!"_

_Aku sendiri tak mau mengalah dan tetap memintanya menutup mata indah itu. _

"_Baiklah... Baiklah... Kau puas?" ucapnya bersamaan dengan tertutupnya kedua mata itu._

_Aku menguatkan diriku sendiri untuk mendekati wajah manisnya. Begitu mungil namun aku menyukainya. Ah tidak, mungkin lebih dari itu. Aku terus mendekat hingga akhirnya dengan berani kutempelkan bibirku dengan birirnya. Lembut. Manis.'_

"_Saranghae, Byun Baekhyun..."_

_..._

"AAARGHHH...!"

Sial! Kepalaku terasa sakit lagi!

Aku memegangi kepalaku. Terasa berdenyut cukup keras dan sangat menyiksa. Meski begitu aku masih mencoba mengingatnya. Mimpi itu... Mengapa terasa sangat nyata?

Dan tunggu...

Mengapa Baekhyun si trainee baru itu ada disana? Dan mengapa aku justru berkata bahwa aku mencintainya? Dan lagi, mengapa rasanya aku benar-benar ingin memilikinya? Mengapa aku begitu menyayanginya, ah tidak, mencintainya?

"Ah, appo!"

Kuhentikan segera pemikiran aneh itu. Aku tak ingin hari ini terlambat hanya karena aku memikirkan mimpi yang aku yakin hanya bunga tidur itu. Selanjutnya aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan memulai ritual mandiku. Sesekali aku mengguyur kepalaku yang masih terasa sedikit sakit hanya agar pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang trainee baru itu menghilang.

.

...

.

_**Author POV**_

Pagi itu lagi-lagi Baekhyun tak mendapati seorang pun di ruang latihan. Sempat ia berpikir, apakah ia berangkat terlalu pagi atau memang Chanyeol dan sonsaengnim-sonsaengniim itu saja yang terlalu malas. Karena sudah dua bulan lebih ini terjadi.

Baekhyun memutuskan mengambil gitar yang teronggok begitu saja di ujung ruangan. Kemudian memainkan beberapa kunci nada. Hemm… sepertinya permainannya sudah cukup meningkat. Terbukti ia bisa memainkan full intro banmal song.

"Kau selaluberangkat terlalu pagi! Ck, bodoh!" ucap seseorang yang Baekhyun yakini itu Chanyeol. Siapa lagi yang selalu memanggilnya bodoh jika bukan namja itu.

Baekhyun segera mengehentikan permainan gitarnya dan meletakkan gitar itu seenaknya.

"Aku…"

"Wah, oppa. Ternyata tempat latihanmu jauh lebih luas!" suara seseorang menginterupsi Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya suara seorang yeoja di belakang Chanyeol.

"Ne, masuklah." Ucap Chanyeol pada yeoja itu.

Nada kalimatnya terdengar berbeda. Yap, cara bicara Chanyeol pada yeoja itu dan pada Baekhyun sungguh jauh berbeda. Chanyeol berbicara lebih lembut pada yeoja itu.

'Isshh… Dasar namja menyebalkan! Chanyeolku memang jauh lebih baik dari pada kau, evil Chanyeol!' gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ah, mengapa oppa tidak bilang jika ada orang di sini?" ucap yeoja itu setengah berbisik pada Chanyeol. Walaupun pada kenyataannya Baekhyun juga mendengarnya.

"Memang dia bisa disebut orang?" ucap Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti hinaan di telinga Baekhyun.

'Baiklah, bersabarlah Byun Baekhyun. Jika kau marah, karirmu akan hancur!' ucap baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Oppa, jaga bicaramu!" bisik yeoja itu sekali lagi.

"Gwaenchanha…" ucap Baekhyun menginterupsi. Kemudian ia tersenyum pada yeoja itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol, seperti biasa, ia memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Yejin imnida." Ucap yeoja itu sambil membungkuk dan memperkenalkan drinya.

Baekhyun pun mengikutinya.

"Bangapseumnida Yejin ssi, aku Byun Baekhyun. Panggil saja Bakhyun."

"Apa Baekhyun oppa juga trainee disini?" tanya Yejin kemudian.

"Ne Yejin ssi." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Wah, Baekhyun oppa hebat! Kau setara dengan Chanyeol oppa! Hemm… ruang latihanku lebih sederhana dari ini." Ucap Yejin sambil menatap sekeliling ruang latihan itu.

"Ah jinja? Apa kau juga trainee, Yejin ssi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne oppa. Tapi aku belum sehebat kalian." Ujar Yejin merendah.

"Sudahlah. Kita sama saja. Bukan begitu?" ucap Baekhyun ramah.

"Ne…"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kalian lupa aku juga disini?" protes Chanyeol yang merasa tak dipedulikan.

"Hehe, mianhae oppa." Ucap Yejin polos.

Chanyeol hanya bisa membuang napasnya malas.

"Kau cepatlah ke ruang latihanmu, chagi. Nanti kau terlambat!"

'Eh? Chagi?' batin Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Ah, ne oppa. Annyeong. Baekhyun oppa, sampai ketemu lagi!" pamit Yejin pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan kedua namja itu hanya meresponnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman. Selanjutnya Yejin segera meninggalkan ruang latihan keduanya. Seketika saat itu pula raut wajah Chanyeol berubah. Kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang dingin. Dan canggung mungkin? Ah, hal itu hanya sepertinya hanya Chanyeol yang merasakannya.

"Dia… yeojachingumu?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Ne, ada masalah?" jawab Chanyeol singkat tanpa menatap namja manis di dekatnya itu.

Entah mengapa, Baekhyun merasa biasa saja. Mungkin karena ia yakin namja ini bukanlah Chanyeolnya. Maka dari itu, hatinya pun tak terasa sakit. Emm… atau justru karena telah terbiasa sakit jadi hatinya punya kekebalan sendiri? Entahlah…

"Ani. Hanya saja sepertinya yeojachingumu menyukaiku." Tukas Baekhyun meledeknya.

"Kau terlalu berkhayal tuan Byun!" jawab Chanyeol kesal.

Belum sempat Baekhyun meresponnya. Suara langkah kaki telah menginterupsi keduanya. Langkah kaki yang mereka kenal bukan milik Young Min sonsaengnim. Melainkan…

"Annyeong yaedeul-ah!" ucap namja itu ketika memasuki ruang latihan.

Yap, langkah kaki itu ternyata milik Greg Hwang, sang pelatih dance mereka. Namja yang sering tak disukai Chanyeol karena pelatih itu sering memarahinya. Hei, ayolah, kau dimarahi juga karena kau lemah dalam dance, Park Chanyeol!

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo sonsaengnim." Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah sempat berlatih. Bukan begitu?" tanya Hwang sonsaengnim.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum samar menampakkan gigi mereka. Bagaimana bisa berlatih jika keduanya saja punya pemikiran bertolak belakang begitu?

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai berlatih!" ucap Hwang sonsaengnim kemudian.

Baekhyun begitu semangat meresponnya. Ia segera ke tengah ruangan mengambil posisinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia hanya melangkah dengan malas.

Musik itu mulai dimainkan. Sebuah project song yang nantinya akan menjadi lagu debut mereka selain lagu solo keduanya. Tubuh Baekhyun menyatu begitu saja dengan musik. Walaupun ia baru berlatih selama satu minggi sejak lagu itu selesai dibuat, namun sepertinya tubuh Baekhyun memang di desain untu mudah beradaptasi dengan lagu apapun.

Di sisi lain, lagi-lagi Chanyeol melakukan kesalahannya. Disaat ia seharusnya berbalik, ia justru tetap berdiri mematung. Saat ia seharusnya menunduk, ia hanya melangkah tegak. Saat ia harus melangkahkan kaki kanannya, ia malah menggunakan kaki kirinya untuk melangkah. Seperti itu saja hingga Hwang sonsaengnim bosan.

"Ya Park Chanyeol! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, pakai kaki kananmu! Bukan kaki kirimu!" ucap Hwang sonsaengnim mulai marah.

Chanyeol hanya bisa diam mendengarkan. Seperti biasa ia akan diam saja jika ia dimarahi dan image dinginnya menghilang begitu saja. Kini Chanyeol justru seperti anak kucing yang kedinginan di tengah hujan. Sesuatu yang imut dimata Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah. Byun Baekhyun, kau ajari dia! Aku mau pergi dulu!" ucap Hwang sonsaengnim sambil berlalu dari hadapan keduanya.

Keduanya terdiam begitu saja setelah ruangan itu sepi dari musik dan juga makian Hwang sonsaengnim. Untung saja sonsaengnim killer itu segera pergi jadi Chanyeol tak harus berlama-lama mendengar makiannya. Chanyeol duduk di lantai dan menundukkan kepalanya. Selanjutnya ia mengusap peluhnya yang berjatuhan. Jujur saja, ia memang merasa canggung hari ini. Sekilas ia mengingat mimpinya semalam. Mimpi tentang Byun Baekhyun tentu saja. Bahkan ia tak berani memandang Baekhyun ketika mereka berdua saja seperti saat ini.

Dan semenit kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depannya. Chanyeol sendiri tak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun. Apakah ia benar-benar akan mengajarinya?

"Jika kau benar-benar sok mengajariku, kau akan mati Byun Baekhyun!" gumam Chanyeol setengah mati menahan rasa canggungnya.

Namun ternyata…

"Park Chanyeol, sudah kubilang pakai kaki kananmu!" ucap Baekhyun menirukan Hwang sonsaengnim dan melangkah dengan kaki kanannya.

'Eh? Apa dia sudah gila?' batin Chanyeol.

"Kaki kanan Park Chanyeol! Kaki kanan! Bukan kaki kiri!" Baekhyun menirukan lagi kini sambil melangkah dengan kaki kirinya.

Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun yang ia pikir sudah mulai gila. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia terus saja menirukan hwang sonsaengnim dan melangkahkan kaki kiri dan kanannya. Selanjutnya ia memundurkan pantatnya dan melebarkan langkahnya. Kemudian kembali melangkah berjalan.

"Sudahlah. Byun Baekhyun, kau ajari dia! Aku mau pergi dulu!" ucapnya sambil melangkah ala bebek dan berakting layaknya Hwang sonsaengnim.

Tawa Chanyeol meledak saat itu juga. Sungguh, tingkah bodoh Baekhyun benar-benar seperti orang gila di matanya. Suatu hiburan tersendiri bagi Chanyeol yang moodnya baru saja hilang karena makian Hwang sonsaengnim.

"Hahaha, kau tertawa Park Chanyeol! Kau bisa tertawa! Hahahaha…" ucap Baekhyun di tengah tawanya.

Chanyeol ingin sekali menahan tawanya. Ia tahu, ia harus menjaga image nya di depan namja manis itu. Tapi, ayolah, hari ini Baekhyun terlalu lucu. Ia tak akan bisa menahan tawanya. Jadilah Chanyeol tertawa lirih agar tak terlalu merusak image nya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" tanya Hwang sonsaengnim yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Ah, ternyata ia sudah kebali.

"Ani sonsaengnim. Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Baekhyun segera sambil melangkah kembali dan berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Berhenti tertawa dan kita berlatih lagi!" ucap Hwang sonsanegnim sambil menyiapkan musik project song mereka.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, keduanya hanya saling pandang dan tertawa dalam diam. Ah, sepertinya Chanyeol telah melupakan rasa canggungnya. Bukan begitu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

.

Ommonaaa! Author balik lagi setelah sekian lama menghilang!

Readersdeul masih ingatkah sama cerita ini? Sial! Keknya ane hiatusnya kelamaan... Semoga masih ada yang mau ripiuw yah?

Yang mau FF ini lanjut wajib **REVIEW**! Yang gak mau juga wajib **REVIEW**! *eh? Hahahaha

Plis, review buat kebaikan author dan juga FF-FF author pastinyaaa... oke?

Gomawoyooo yeorobuuun! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

"**RETURN****"**

**Author : Choi Chanhyun**

**.**

**Cast **:

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Byun baekhyun

Kim Yejin as Yejin

Xi Luhan as Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun as Sehun

And Another Cast

.

**Pairing** : Chanbaek / Baekyeol

.

**Disclaimer** : Chanbaek belongs to themselves.

.

**Copyright** : Cerita ini merupakan hasil pemikiran otak author sendiri.

©Choi_Chanhyun_2014

**DO NOT COPY!**

.

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love, kalo alurnya kecepetan, maklumin aje ye? hahaha

DO NOT FORGET TO **RnR**!

.

Happy reading yeorobun! ^^

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter :**

"Ani sonsaengnim. Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Baekhyun segera sambil melangkah kembali dan berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Berhenti tertawa dan kita berlatih lagi!" ucap Hwang sonsanegnim sambil menyiapkan musik project song mereka.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, keduanya hanya saling pandang dan tertawa dalam diam. Ah, sepertinya Chanyeol telah melupakan rasa canggungnya. Bukan begitu?

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

...

_**a fiew months later...**_

.

Chanyeol tak dapat mengelak lagi untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun itu adalah seorang partner yang _easygoing_. Semakin lama, ia makin mengenal Baekhyun yang ternyata sangat lucu baginya. Hingga akhirnya hubungan namja dingin dan namja lucu itu membaik. Chanyeol tak lagi memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'bodoh'. Begitu pula Baekhyun yang tak lagi menganggap Chanyeol namja menyebalkan. Yah, meski tak jarang Chanyeol masih saja tak peduli padanya.

Seperti saat ini, ketika Baekhyun memasuki 5 bulan dirinya menjadi trainee. Chanyeol makin bersikap baik padanya. Bahkan sudah beberapa kali Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang setiap selesai latihan. Entah mengapa Chanyeol benar-benar berubah 180 derajat terhadapnya. Yah, meskipun tetap ada Yejin diantara mereka. Tapi... Yah, selalu seperti itu. Selalu bertiga. Tak ada kata "berdua". Suatu hal yang sangat disayangkan.

"Baekhyun ah, Yejin mengundangmu." ucap Chanyeol suatu hari saat mereka selesai berlatih.

Ia memberikan sebuah kertas berukuran postcard yang ternyata itu adalah sebuah undangan.

"Eh? Memang ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun heran sambil mengambil kertas postcard itu dari tangan Chanyeol. Yejin tak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya.

"Pesta ulang tahunnya. Yejin tak bicara apapun padamu?" kini giliran Chanyeol yang heran.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ringan.

"Ah, mungkin ia memang sengaja menitipkannya padaku." ucap Chanyeol.

Bukannya Baekhyun tak mau datang. Namun ia harus berpikir dua kali untuk datang ke pesta itu. Pertama, rumah Yejin yang terlalu jauh dari apartemennya. Dan yang kedua adalah Luhan. Apa yang akan dikatakan hyungnya itu jika ia keluar dan pulang larut malam?

"Geundae…"

"Aku akan menjemputmu. Jadi kau hanya perlu bersiap-siap saja." ucap Chanyeol menginterupsi. Baru saja Baekhyun akan mengatakan bahwa sulit baginya datang ke pesta itu. Namun justru Chanyeol mau bersusah payah menjemputnya.

"Ah n-ne…"

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. Aku harus mengantar Yejin membeli beberapa makanan untuk pesta besok." ujar Chanyeol.

"Geurae…" jawab Baekhyun sambil menampakkan sennyuman manisnya.

"Kau hati-hati di jalan. Dan jangan lupa kau harus terlihat tampan besok! Atau mungkin errr... cantik?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacak hazel brunette milik Baekhyun.

"Eung... Yak!" teriak Baekhyun yang sepertinya sia-sia karena Chanyeol telah berlalu sambil melakukan "mehrong" yang semakin membuat Baekhyun kesal.

Baekhyun tak pernah bisa menolaknya. Setiap Chanyeol berniat melakukan sesuatu untuknya, pastilah ia tak mampu berkata tidak. Seperti saat ketika Chanyeol berkata akan menjemputnya untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun Yejin. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa bahagia jika ia bisa berada di dekat Chanyeol. Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa merasa senyaman ini. Padahal ia sendiri yakin bahwa Park Chanyeol yang ada bersamanya sekarang bukanlah Park Chanyeol kekasihnya yang dulu. Sebenarnya bagaimana hati Baekhyun sekarang? Mengapa ia merasa Park Chanyeol yang notabene hanyalah partnernya bisa menjadi se'istimewa' ini?

.

...

.

Dan di malam selanjutnya, Chanyeol benar-benar menepati janjinya. Ia menjemput Baekhyun tepat pukul 8 malam. Beruntung bagi Baekhyun karena Luhan memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Karena akhir-akhir ini Luhan harus merawat beberapa pasien yang jumlahnya semakin banyak. Dan pada akhirnya hal itu membuat Baekhyun bebas dari makian hyungnya itu jika ia pulang larut nanti.

Ttteett… Ttettt…

Bel apartemennya berbunyi saat Baekhyun memakai syal untuk mempermanis penampilannya. Setelahnya, ia segera berlari menuju pintu dan segera membukanya.

DEG!

'Sial! Ini terjadi lagi.' batin Chanyeol

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali jatuh pada pesona namja manis yang baru saja membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun terlihat semakin manis saja di matanya. Ah, mungkin ia sudah gila!

"Chanyeollie? Kau melamun?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Ah, a-ani. Kau sudah siap?" tanya Chanyeol setelah menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa saat.

"Tentu saja. Ja, kita berangkat!" ucap Baekhyun semangat.

Segera saja Chanyeol melangkah menjauh dari pintu yang hendak di tutup dari luar oleh baekhyun itu. Tak lama setelahnya baekhyun segera mengekor di belakangnya. Keduanya melangkah keluar gedung apartemen dan memasuki mobil milik Chanyeol. Setelahnya namja tinggi itu segera melesatkan mobilnya menuju rumah Yejin yang berada di daerah Incheon.

"Wah, mengapa banyak orang seperti ini?" gumam baekhyun saat ia dan Chanyeol melangkah menuju halaman belakang rumah Yejin yang telah disulap menjadi tempat pesta yang indah.

"Baekhyun ah, ini namanya pesta. Tentu saja aka nada banyak orang!" ucap Chanyeol yang ternyata mendengar gumaman yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Ah iya…" ucap baekhyun malu sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita cari Yejin." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggandeng erat tangan kanan baekhyun.

DEG!

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang ketika tangan besar Chanyeol menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Hangat. Itu yang dirasakannya. Ia tak ingin genggaman itu terlepas begitu saja. Ia ingin seperti ini untuk waktu yang lama. Entah sampai kapan.

Namun sayangnya, Baekhyun harus kecewa. Karena genggaman itu terlepas sesaat setelah mata Chanyeol menemukan sosok yejin. Namja tinggi itu segera memeluknya. Begitu pula dengan baekhyun yang juga memeluk yeoja itu. Ada yang sedikit menggelitik hatinya. Baekhyun sadar, ia tak sepantasnya memiliki perasaan special untuk Chanyeol. Karena namja itu, telah memiliki Yejin. Yeojachingu – menurut Baekhyun – sangat dicintainya.

"Baekhyun oppa, maukah kau bernyanyi untukku?" tanya Yejin lima belas menit setelah kedatangan mereka.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

Kemudian Yejin mendekat pada Baekhyun dan mengarahkan mata namja itu pada sebuah piano yang berada di dekat kolam.

"Oppa lihat, disana ada piano. Aku ingin oppa menyanyikan sebuah lagu sambil memainkan piano itu untukku." Pinta Yejin pada namja manis itu.

"Tapi Yejin ah…"

"Kata Chanyeol oppa kau mahir memainkan piano. Jebal oppa… Aku ingin mendengar suaramu." pinta Yejin memohon sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuang napasnya sejenak. Ia tak tega menolak permintaan yeoja baik hati itu.

"Geurae. Anggap ini kado special dariku. Arra?" ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

Yejin mengangguk semangat meresponnya. Ia tersenyum dan segera membara Baekhyun untuk duduk di depan piano. Semenit kemudian Baekhyun mulai memainkannya. Ia memilih Old Song milik Kim Dong Ryul malam itu. Sebuah lagu yang menenangkan baginya. Mungkin malam ini bisa menenangkannya juga dari degupan jantungnya yang semakin tak jelas itu.

Ia memainkan piano itu sambil bernyanyi. Membentuk harmoni yang indah bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Ya, Baekhyun begitu tenggelam dalam lagunya.

"_Oraedoen teibsoge… Geudaeui naega…"_

Baekhyun telah sampai pada refrain pertama lagu itu ketika di dengarnya tepukan dari beberapa ornag disana. Ia sedikit senang orang-orang disana bisa menikmati lagu yang dimainkannya.

Namun pada refrain kedua tepukan itu terdengar aneh ditelinga Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak, tepukan itu semakin ramai dan tak jarang ada suara siulan dari salah seorang disana. Baekhyun segera menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat sekitar sambil masih memainkan piano itu. Sesaat kemudian matanya tertuju pada dua orang di depannya.

DEG!

Dada Baekhyun terasa sesak saat itu juga. Terlihat jelas di matanya, Chanyeol sedang mencium Yejin dengan mesra tepat di hadapannya. Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Entah mengapa rasanya ia ingin menagis begitu saja melihat pemandangan menyesakkan itu.

Baekhyun menghentikan permainannya sesaat. Hanya dua detik, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Ia sesekali memejamkan matanya sambil terus bernyanyi dan memainkan piano itu. Nyanyian yang terdengar indah di telinga orang lain dan yang terdengar menyedihkan bagi telinga Baekhyun sendiri. Karena saat ini ia tengah benyanyi sambil menahan tangis dan sesak di dadanya.

'Byun baekhyun, dia bukan Park Chanyeolmu. Sadarlah, dia bukan Chanyeolmu!'

Baekhyun semakin menekan perasaannya sendiri. Menutup sakit hati yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Ingin sekali ia menangis. Tapi tak mungkin! Bisa saja ia menangis, namun ia harus siap dengan segala pertanyaan bodoh yang pasti akan dikatakan Chanyeol setelahnya. Tidak! Ia tak ingin menanggung resiko itu!

Semenit kemudian Baekhyun berhasil menyelesaikan lagu itu. Ia puas. Ia bangga pada dirinya sendiri yang tetap bisa tampak begitu hebat di tengah kesedihannya. Namun sama saja, itu tak mengubah apapun. Hatinya tetap sakit. Dadanya tetap sesak ketika melihat Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Yejin seperti itu.

"Chanyeol ah, sepertinya aku harus pulang dulu." ujar Baekhyun pada Chanyeol kemudian.

Ya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari hadapan dua orang itu. Ia tak mau tampak bodoh layaknya seorang teman yang hanya menjadi pengganggu. Dan ternyata memang ada kata "berdua" ditengah kata "bertiga" itu. Antara Chanyeol, Yejin dan dirinya. Mereka memang bertiga dan kata "berdua" itu adalah milik Chanyeol dan Yejin bukan milik dirinya dan Chanyeol. Sebuah kesimpulan yang rumit dan selalu menyesakkan hatinya.

"Hei, ayolah Baek. Pestanya belum selesai." ujar Chanyeol melarangnya pergi saat ia berpisah dari Yejin untuk beberapa saat.

"Tapi hyungku memintaku pulang." Dusta Baekhyun.

"Bukankah hyungmu sedang di rumah sakit? Kau bilang begitu kan tadi?" tanya Chanyeol

Yap, pertanyaan telak bagi Baekhyun. Kentara sekali dirinya berbohong.

"Ah, itu… Baru saja Luhan hyung menelfonku. Dia bilang dia pulang mendadak karena harus mengambil beberapa dokumen penting." Dusta Baekhyun lagi.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu." Chanyeol kini mulai khawatir dengan partner kerjanya itu.

"Tidak usah. Kau tetaplah disini. Aku akan naik bus saja." Baekhyun menolak dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ah, baiklah kalau itu maumu." ucap Chanyeol mengalah.

Baekhyun tak menjawabnya. Ia hanya berbalik dan kembali melangkah menjauhi namja itu.

"Tunggu Baek..." Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun hingga memaksa namja manis itu untuk berbalik menatapnya.

"Wae?"

GREP!

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil itu cukup lama. Hanya mencoba suatu kehangatan baru yang mungkin akan menjadi candu baginya kelak. Mungkin bagi Chanyeol ini adalah pelukan perpisahan biasa. Namun bagi Baekhyun ini adalah hal yang menyiksa.

"Hati-hati di jalan." ujar Chanyeol dalam pelukan itu sambil mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

_**Author POV end**_

_**.**_

_**Chanyeol POV**_

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Jantungku kembali berdetak tak normal saat aku menatap baekhyun yang bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano itu. Entah mengapa ia terlihat begitu indah di mataku. Aku salah tingkah, aku menjadi aneh, semua karena namja itu. Byun Baekhyun.

Makin lama jantungku semakin berdegup kencang. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencium Yejin. Yah, sekedar untuk mentralkan degupan jantungku. Aku melumat bibirnya sesaat agar memberikan kesan manis untuk Yejin. Namun ternyata ciuman itu tak memberikan kesan apapun bagiku. Hambar. Hanya itu yang kurasakan.

Degup jantungku kembali normal setelah Baekhyun selesai memainkan lagunya. Sementara kini aku dan Yejin berpisah untuk sementara karena ia ingin menemui temannya. Dan kulihat Baekhyun menghampiriku.

"Chanyeol ah, sepertinya aku harus pulang dulu."

'Eh? Ada apa? Mengapa tiba-tiba?'

"Hei, ayolah Baek. Pestanya belum selesai." protesku melarangnya pergi.

Namun ternyata ia bersikeras untuk pulang. Bahkan ia menolak tawaranku ketika aku ingin mengantarnya. Jujur saja, aku tak ingin Baekhyun pergi begitu saja.

Jadilah beberapa saat kemudian aku memeluknya. Entah mengapa aku ingin memeluknya begitu saja. Dan kau tahu, ini rasanya berbeda. Meski jantungku kembali berdetak tak normal, namun pelukan ini jauh lebih nyaman dari pada ciumanku dengan Yejin tadi. Hangat. Pelukan singkat yang memberiku kesan tersendiri.

Aku segera mengusap punggung mungilnya pelan.

"Hati-hati di jalan." ucapku.

Kurasakan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan di bahuku. Kemudian ia melepas pelukan itu dan segera berlalu dari hadapanku. Ada sedikit rasa tak rela sebenarnya ketika aku melihat punggung mungilnya menjauh. Aku hanya... tak ingin jauh darinya.

_**Chanyeol POV end**_

_**.**_

_**Author POV**_

Baekhyun segera pergi dari rumah Yejin. Meninggalkan kesakitannya disana. Beruntung karena Bekhyun masih bisa menaiki bus terakhir malam itu.

Setelah sampai apartemennya pun, ia memilih untuk berdiam diri di kamarnya. Ia ingat, Luhan tak ada di sana. Jadi ia tak perlu khawatir akan ada teriakan Luhan yang memaksa keluar kamar dan menyuruhnya makan.

Baekhyun sendiri disana. Mungkin memang ini yang dibutuhkannya sekarang. Sebuah kesunyian untuk menenagkan dirinya sendiri. Untuk memberinya kenyamanan yang kini tengah menangis pelan di atas tempat tidurnya. Hatinya terlalu sakit. Ia tahu, Chanyeol yang ia kenal sekarang memang bukan Chanyeolnya dulu. Tapi mengapa rasa sakit itu semakin menjalarinya saja? Ataukah memang dirinya sudah tertarik pada pesona namja dingin itu?

Entahlah, Baekhyun tak ingin memkirkan hal serumit itu. Cukup. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya saja. Dan hanya satu orang yang ada dalam pikirannya. Seseorang yang dulu selalu berhasil menenangkannya. Seseorang yang ditinggalkannya di Jepang.

Baekhyun segera mengambil smart phonenya. Kemudian ia mengetik sebuah pesan pada seseorang yang jauh disana. Seseorang yang kini ia ingin berada di sampingnya.

**To : Kai-yaa**

"**Aku merindukanmu…"**

Hanya itu saja. Ia tak ingin mengirim suatu hal yang membuat Kai terlalu berharap padanya. Cukup itu saja, untuk menunjukkan jika ia memang merindukan dongsaengnya itu.

Baekhyun tak berharap Kai akan membalasnya. Ia hanya ingin memberitahu Kai saja. Selanjutnya ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Menenangkan dirinya dengan caranya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya rasa lelah menghampirinya dan membawanya menuju alam mimpi yang lebih indah.

Benar. Kai memang tak membalasnya karena ketika esok harinya pun Baekhyun tak menemukan satu pesan pun di smart phonenya. Mungkin Kai sudah lelah. Mungkin Kai sudah bosan padanya. Biarlah, bukankah memang ini yang diharapkan Baekhyun? Kai benar-benar tak berharap lagi padanya?

...

.

_**Chanyeol side**_

"_Tentu saja aku tidak marah, sayang! Aku bahagia akhirnya kau akan bisa melihat lagi!" __ucapku sambil memeluk namja manis itu erat._

_Namun aku menangis. Ya, karena seseorang yang dipelukanku kini akan pergi jauh. Meninggalkanku._

"_Mianhae. Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin disini, Yeol." Ucapnya pelan._

_Kemudian kulepaskan pelukan itu dan menggenggam tangan mungilnya erat_

"_Ada apa denganmu? Kau bilang kau ingin sekali melihatku kan? __Pergilah Baek…__" ucapku yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan hatiku._

"_Gomawo Yeollie... Saranghae..."_

_Kemudian pandanganku mulai mengabur. Dan namja manis di depanku semakin menjauh. Tidak... Bukan maksudku seperti ini... Tidak... Andwae..._

...

"Tidak... Andwae... Baekhyun ah... Gajima... AAARRGHH...!"

Lagi. Mimpi itu muncul lagi. Dan Baekhyun tetap ada disana. Aku masih memegangi kepalaku yang berdenyut. Kurasakan mataku masih basah. Aku yakin, aku sempat menangis tadi.

Sebenarnya ada apa? Mengapa aku merasa semua mimpiku itu pernah terjadi sebelumnya? Tapi itu kapan? Ya Tuhan, kumohon, bantu aku mengingatnya. Aku merasakan sesak didadaku. Rasanya begitu nyata saat Baekhyun pergi meninggalkanku. Dan rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilangannya.

.

...

_**Author POV**_

"Hyung, aku berangkat." ucap Baekhyun pada Luhan yang saat itu masih menahan kantuknya karena harus kerja ekstra semalam.

"Hati-hati Baekhyun ah…" ucap Luhan lemah kemudian segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun merasa kasihan pada hyungnya. Tapi tak apalah, selama Luhan menikmati pekerjaannya, baekhyun juga tak mau ambil pusing. Segera setelahnya ia keluar apartemen dan melangkah menuju SM building.

Selama perjalanan, pikiran Baekhyun selalu saja berputar kemana-mana. Dan satu hal yang dari semalam mengganggu pikirannya adalah bagaimana caranya bersikap biasa saja pada Chanyeol. Mengingat semalam ia menangisi namja itu. Yaah, walaupun Chanyeol tak tahu. Tapi tetap saja Baekhyun akan salah tingkah. Bukan begitu?

Dan memang begitu keadaannya. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun terlihat canggung saat kembali berlatih dance. Bahkan Baekhyun tak membuat lelucon lagi ketika Hwang sonsaengnim memarahi Chanyeol. Baekhyun sendiri tak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol jadi ikut-ikutan canggung seperti ini.

Baru saat Young Min sonsaengnim datang, Chanyeol mulai bicara untuk membuyarkan suasana canggung itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja semalam?" tanya Chanyeol basa-basi saat Young Min sonsaengnim dan Hwang sonsaengnim masih mengobrol.

Dari banyak hal yang ingin ia bicarakan, ternyata hanya satu kalimat itu yang bisa keluar dengan sempurna dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Eh? Tentu saja. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih merasa canggung.

"Ani… Hanya saja kau pulang sendiri semalam. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu." Ujar Chanyeol jujur.

Hati Baekhyun sedikit lega karena ternyata Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya. Oh baiklah, ini membuatnya sedikit senang. Baekhyun tertawa sesaat.

"Ya! Mengapa kau tertawa hah?" tanya Chanyeol kesal.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pasti aku tak ada di depanmu saat ini." Ujar Baekhyun sambil masih tertawa renyah.

Chanyeol hanya diam. Tentu saja pertanyaan bodohnya akan dijawab dengan santai oleh Baekhyun. Ck, ia hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Keduanya tertawa melepas kecanggungan. Jujur saja, walaupun di hati Baekhyun masih mengganjal, namun dirinya tak ingin mengingat ciuman menyakitkan Chanyeol – Yejin lagi. Biarlah, lagi pula Chanyeol bukanlah Chanyeolnya yang dulu. Benar kan?

"Baiklah… Baiklah… Tidak ada yang lucu Baekhyun ssi." Ujar Young Min sonsaengnim yang tiba-tiba saja menginterupsi mereka berdua.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun seketika terdiam menatap lekat sonsaengnim mereka dan mencoba mendengarkan baik-baik apapun yang akan dikatakan olehnya.

"Jadi, kalian tahu kan untuk ke depannya kalian akan sering menjadi partner?" tanya Youngmin sonsaengnim.

"Ne sonsaengnim." Jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"Walaupun begitu kalian akan tetap debut sebagai penyanyi solo. Kalian juga tahu tentang hal itu kan?" tanya Kim Young Min lagi.

"Ne, arraseumnida sonsaengnim." Lagi-lagi keduanya menjawab bersamaan.

"Oleh karena itu, kalian butuh manager masing-masing. Dan kalian mempunyai hak untuk memilih manager kalian sendiri." Ujar Young Min sonsaengnim yang tentu saja mengagetkan keduanya.

"Sonsaengnim, bukankah manager dipilih dari agensi?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia pikir juga begitu.

"Aku juga tak tahu Chanyeol ah. Begitulah keputusan dari atasanku. Oleh karena itu, manager yang kalian pilih nantinya juga harus menjalani masa training dulu selama tiga bulan." Ujar Young Min sonsaengnim.

"Eh? Mengapa harus serumit itu sonsaengnim?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Mungkin itu hak special untuk kalian berdua. Cepatlah kalian bawa manager kalian itu kemari. Biar kami bisa menjalankan training untuk mereka secepatnya."

Pikiran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seketika melayang kemana-mana, mencari siapa yang akan mereka pilih untuk menjadi manager mereka. Tak butuh waktu lama, karena semenit kemudian baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun telah menemukan sebuah nama di otak mereka.

.

...

.

"Sehun ah, ayolah... Ini kesempatan terbaikmu! Kau tahu kan di sana akan ada banyak yeoja! Pasti kau suka!" ucap Chanyeol memohon pada sahabatnya.

Saat itu Chanyeol sengaja menemui Sehun, sahabatnya, yang sedang menjadi seorang barista di salah satu cafe di Seoul. Itulah pekerjaan Sehun selama ini. Pekerjaan yang menurut Chanyeol membosankan itu.

"Hyung, ini bukan masalah itu! Ini masalah kebebasanku. Kau tahu, selama ini pekerjaanku tak pernah menuntutku. Dan jika aku bekerja di agensimu, bisa saja mereka akan menekanku!" ucap Sehun berapi-api.

"Mereka tak akan melakukannya. Percaya padaku! Jebal Sehun ah, hanya kau yang bisa ku percaya." Pinta Chanyeol memohon sambil mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

Sedangkan Sehun sendiri hanya bisa bergidik melihat tingkah sahabat yang sudah ia anggap hyungnya sendiri itu. Ia tahu, ia harus berpikir lebih keras lagi. Mempertimbangkan apakah ia akan menerima atau menolak mentah-mentah tawaran menjadi manager seorang Park Chanyeol. Ia terlalu mencintai pekerjaannya. Namun ia juga tak mau mengecewakan sahabatnya sendiri.

Di sisi lain, sama halnya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kini juga tengah memohon pada seseorang untuk menjadi managernya. Di apartemennya, lebih tepatnya di apartemen miliknya dan Luhan, ia tak berhenti memohon pada hyungnya itu.

"Hentikan Byun Baekhyun!" ucap Luhan pada Baekhyun yang tengah duduk berlutut di hadapannya.

"Hyung, jebal, jadilah managerku." Rengek Baekhyun sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Baekhyun ah, kalau aku menjadi managermu, lalu bagaimana dengan rumah sakit? Siapa yang akan mengurusnya?" ucap Luhan lembut.

"Aku akan bilang pada ahjussi agar dia mengijinkanmu. Jebal hyung... Hanya hyung yang bisa kupercaya..." ucap Baekhyun memelas.

"Tapi Baek..."

"Bukankah, aku seperti ini juga karena hyung menginginkannya?"

Yap, berpikir dua kali. Hal itu pula lah yang terjadi pada Luhan. Meski pekerjaan di ruma sakit selalu menuntutnya untuk bekerja secara profesional, namun untuk kali ini Luhan harus memikirkannya lagi. Karena ini menyangkut Baekhyun, hoobae yang bahkan sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

_**Author POV end**_

...

_**Luhan's POV**_

Bertahun-tahun aku hidup bersama Baekhyun, baru kali ini aku begitu sulit untuk menuruti permintaannya. Hei, ayolah, menjadi manager? Untuk memanage apa? Siapa?

Oh maaf, mungkin jawabannya adalah untuk memanage Baekhyun tentu saja. Namun pekerjaan seperti apa itu? Bahkan aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Selama ini aku hanya mengurusi rumah sakit milik ayahku. Dan sudah jelas tak akan mengerti bagaimana memanage segala sesuatu yang berhubungan tentang artis. Baiklah, Baekhyun nantinya akan menjadi artis bukan?

Aku memikirkan tawaran Baekhyun beberapa kali. Bahkan ketika aku tidur pun aku sempat menelfon appa sekedar untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Namun tanpa kuduga, esok harinya appa kembali menelfonku.

"Luhan ah, Baekhyun sudah mengatakan semuanya pada appa..." ucap appa sedetik setelah aku mengangkat telefo itu.

"Eh? Baekhyun? Memang apa yang dia katakan pada appa?" tanyaku heran.

"Semalam setelah kau menelfon appa, Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. Dan dia bilang, dia ingin menjadikanmu managernya."

'Mwo? Baekhyunie, issshh... jinja!'

"Ani... appa... itu..." ucapku takut appa akan memarahiku.

"Appa mengijinkanmu sayang!"

'Eh?'

"Ne? Appa bagaimana?" tanyaku agar appa memperjelas kalimatnya.

"Appa mengijinkanmu menjadi manager Baekhyun, Luhannie. Jalani saja masa trainingnya." Ucap appa yang justru membuatku tak percaya. Bagaimana tidak, biasanya appa yang akan menjadi manusia paling kejam ketika aku melalaikan tugasku di rumah sakit. Tapi sekarang, appa berbeda jauh!

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rumah sakit?" tanyaku bingung.

"Appa akan menyerahkan tanggungjawabmu pada Kris." Ucap appa menunjuk orang kepercayaannya itu.

"Jinjaya appa? Ah appa jeongmal gamsahaeyooo!" seruku tak percaya pada appaku sendiri.

"Appa tahu kau selalu ingin mendukung Baekhyun, Luhannie. Jadilah orang yang bisa Baekhyun percaya. Arrachi?" ucap appaku.

"Ne appa. Arraseo." Ucapku semangat.

"Baiklah. Appa harus berangkat ke rumah sakit dulu. Kau juga bersiaplah untuk mengurusi pergantian posisi Kris di rumah sakit." Ucap appa mengakhiri.

"Ne appa. Aku akan segera mengurusnya."

"Geurae. Annyeong Luhannie."

"Annyeong appa."

Aku segera menutup telefon itu dan membuang napas lega. Oke, aku memang menyesal harus meninggalkan rumah sakit. Namun di sisi lain Baekhyun juga membutuhkanku. Aku bisa apa? Lagi pula sedikit banyak akulah yang meminta Baekhyun menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku sejenak. Hingga akhirnya aku menangkap sosok Baekhyun di ambang pintu kamarku. Ah, sepertinya ia mendengarkan percakapanku dengan appa. Segera saja ia berlari ke arahku dan memelukku erat.

"Gomawo hyung, jeongmal gomawo." Ucapnya lirih.

Aku hanya mengusap hazelnya pelan. Sepertinya namja ini sangat bersyukur ketika tahu appa sudah mengijinkanku untuk menjadi managernya. Buktinya ia sekarang sedikit menangis dalam pelukanku.

"Mianhae, aku banyak merepotkanmu." Ucapnya lagi.

"Aniya. Kau sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri. Geuraeso, bersikaplah biasa saja. Arra?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dalam pelukanku. Hemm, bersiaplah Luhan untuk menjadi dirimu yang berbeda mulai detik ini.

...

Akhirnya, tepat dua hari setelah Baekhyun memohon padaku untuk menjadi managernya, aku datang ke SM building. Baekhyun sendiri yang membawaku ke ruangan yang di mejanya terdapat name tag bertuliskan Kim Young Min – executive supervisor.

Aku sendiri tak tahu orang itu siapa. Baekhyun hanya memintaku menunggu sedangkan ia sendiri langsung saja melesat pergi menuju ruang latihannya. Yap, aku memang hanya bisa menunggu disini. Seperti anak kucing yang baru saja ditinggal induknya.

"Annyeonghaseyo..." ucap seseorang memecah lamunanku. Selanjutnya aku segera berdiri dan menghadap ahjussi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

'Ah, apa ahjussi ini yang bernama Kim Young Min?'

"Ne annyeonghaseyo." Ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Choneun Kim Young Min." Ucapnya.

Bingo! Tebakanku benar!

"Ah ne, choneun Luhan imnida." Ucapku memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, kau yang akan menjadi manager Byun Baekhyun?" tanyanya sambil mempersilakanku duduk kembali di depan mejanya.

"Ne, Young Min ssi."

"Baiklah, setelah ini kau akan menjalani wawancara terlebih dahulu. Namun sebelumnya, kau kuijinkan untuk bertemu dengan manager dari Park Chanyeol. Karena bagaimana pun, kau akan kerap menjadi partnernya kelak." Ucap ahjussi itu menjelaskan.

Ah, aku jadi teringat namja itu. Namja yang Baekhyun ceritakan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Park Chanyeol. Seperti apa wajahnya? Semoga dia memang Chanyeol yang lain. Bukan Chanyeol yang kukenal dulu. Aku benar-benar kecewa dengan kekasih Baekhyun itu!

"Ne, Young Min ssi. Algaeseumnida." Ucapku tanpa ragu.

"Ah, baiklah. Mari kuantar ke ruang latihan mereka. Manager Chanyeol juga ada disana. Ia sudah menjalani training sejak kemarin." Ucap ahjussi itu lagi.

Ah, jadi Chanyeol lebih cepat satu langkah dari Baekhyun. Hmm, sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf pada Baekhyun karena aku terlalu terlambat mengurusi segala sesuatu di rumah sakit.

"Ja, masuklah Luhan ssi. Aku akan ke ruanganku terlebih dahulu. Mintalah tolong pada Baekhyun untuk berkenalan pada mereka." Ucap Young Min ahjussi lagi.

"Ah ne, gamsahamnida Young Min ssi." Ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku sekali lagi.

Selanjutnya ahjussi itu segera berlalu dari hadapanku. Kemudian langsung saja aku memasuki ruangan yang bertuliskan A dipintunya itu.

"Baekhyun ah..." lirihku memanggil Baekhyun yang tengah berlatih beberapa nyanyian.

Ah, namun sepertinya ia tak mendengarku. Kudekati dirinya yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi si ruangan itu.

"Baekhyun ah!" panggilku sambil menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Ah, Luhan hyung! Otte?" Tanyanya bersemangat sambil berdiri mengimbangku.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Ahjussi itu hanya memintaku untuk wawancara setelah aku berkenalan dengan namja-namja itu." Ucapku sambil menunjuk dua orang namja yang sedang sibuk melakukan beatbox sambil membelakangiku dan Baekhyun.

"Ah, Geuraeyo? Baiklah, ayo ikut aku!" ucap Baekhyun sambil membawaku menuju dua orang namja itu.

Salah satu dari mereka – yang melihat kedatanganku dan Baekhyun – segera membungkuk dan tersenyum ramah padaku. Entahlah, mengapa namja ini terkesan sok akrab padaku. Bahkan ia segera menyodorkan tangan kanannya padaku.

"Apa kau manager Baekhyun? Ah, kenalkan, aku Oh Sehun. Manager Chanyeol." Ucapnya.

"Ne. Aku Luhan." Ucapku singkat dan sedikit canggung.

Kulihat Sehun segera menyenggol lengan seseorang yang masih membelakangiku itu. Ia berbisik sesaat seakan memberikan sinyal pada namja itu. Dan sedetik kemudian namja itu mulai berdiri dan berbalik menghadapku dan Baekhyun.

DEG!

Tunggu...

Ya Tuhan...

Dia...

"Park Chanyeol?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

.

Haihaihai... udah ane update nih chapter 6nya...

Abal bingit! Sumveh deh! Ane bingung kalo mau bikin yang panjang2... gak pinter gombal sih!

Aisshh, apalah! *abaikan!

Special thanks to :

SyJessi22, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, cclara, Anabble, nadya. , LayChen Love Love 2, Meriska-Lim, Baekrisyeol, sayakanoicinoe, 1603, rachel suliss, raetaoris, lili, ChanLoveBaek, CY Destiny, Kyuu-chan, ryanryu, Yeollbaekk, dayeol182

dan semua yang udah baca! makasih bangeeet ^^

Yeorobun, jangan lupa ripiu lagi ya? Ripiu! Oke?

FF akan dilanjut kalo yang riview banyak! Hahahaha...

see U next chap! :*


	7. Chapter 7

"**RETURN****"**

**Author : Choi Chanhyun**

**.**

**Cast **:

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Byun baekhyun

Xi Luhan as Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun as Sehun

And Another Cast

.

**Pairing** : Chanbaek / Baekyeol

.

**Disclaimer** : Chanbaek belongs to themselves.

.

**Copyright** : Cerita ini merupakan hasil pemikiran otak author sendiri.

©Choi_Chanhyun_2014

**DO NOT COPY!**

.

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love, alur kecepetan udah jadi kebiasaan buruk saya! Hahaha... readerdeul diharap bisa maklum! Yang gak suka yaoi bisa mundur teratur! Oke? Wkakakaka..

DO NOT FORGET TO **RnR**!

.

Happy reading yeorobun! ^^

.

* * *

.

**Previous Chapter :**

"Ne. Aku Luhan." Ucapku singkat dan sedikit canggung.

Kulihat Sehun segera menyenggol lengan seseorang yang masih membelakangiku itu. Ia berbisik sesaat seakan memberikan sinyal pada namja itu. Dan sedetik kemudian namja itu mulai berdiri dan berbalik menghadapku dan Baekhyun.

DEG!

Tunggu...

Ya Tuhan...

Dia...

"Park Chanyeol?"

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 7**

...

_**Luhan's POV**_

.

"Park Chanyeol?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Yap, kau benar sekali." ucapnya sambil menjabat tanganku.

Aku memandangnya tak percaya. Dia... Dia ini... benar-benar Park Chanyeol. Oh ayolah, ini mustahil!

Belum sempat aku mengeluarkan suaraku lagi. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik tanganku dan segera membawaku keluar dari ruang latihan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Segera aku menatap seseorang yang menarik tanganku kasar. Oh Sehun! Hei, ini tidak sopan! Bahkan ia baru beberapa detik mengenalku!

"Lepaskan Oh Sehun!" teriakku pada namja itu ketika kami sampai di halaman luar SM building.

"Kau mengenalnya. Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu." ucap Sehun dingin.

"Siapa yang kau maksud hah?" tanyaku geram setelah ia terang-terangan menarik tanganku.

"Tentu saja Park Chanyeol."

'Eh? Memangnya mengapa jika aku mengenal namja itu? Namja yang telah menyakiti dongsaeng kesayanganku?'

"Ya, aku memang mengenalnya. Park Chanyeol itu, ya, dia orang yang telah menyakiti Baekhyun! Aku tahu dia! Aku memang mengenalnya! Wae? Ada masalah?" ucapku berapi-api.

Sehun menutup mulutku dengan tangan kanannya dan memegang tanganku erat agar aku tak mengelak. Sial! Ada apa dengan orang ini?

"Diamlah. Atau kita akan dapat masalah." ucapnya pelan.

'Eh? Dapat masalah?'

Kini ia membawaku menuju salah satu tempat. Lebih tepatnya sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya juga ruang latihan. Hanya saja lebih sederhana. Dan hanya ada aku dan Sehun di sana. Aku masih membungkam mulutku. Aku takut jika apa yang dikatakan Sehun itu benar.

"Nah, ini ruang training kita. Kau akan belajar banyak tentang bagaimana cara menjadi manager seorang artis." ucapnya.

"Jangan berbelit-belit Oh Sehun! Katakan apa maumu? Dan apa yang kau maksud dengan kita akan dapat masalah tadi?" tanyaku tak sabar.

Kemudian Sehun mengajakku duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangan itu. Ia duduk tepat di sampingku. Bahkan ia tak mau duduk menghadapku saja.

"Aku tahu suatu saat ini akan terjadi. Hanya saja aku tak menyangka hal itu terjadi sekrarang." Sehun tampak melipat kedua tangannya.

"Apa..."

"Kau mengenalnya Luhan ssi? Park Chanyeol?" tanyanya pelan tanpa menatapku.

"Ya, tentu saja." jawabku singkat.

"Kapan kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sehun lagi.

'Eh? Mengapa namja ini seolah ingin mengintrogasiku?' batinku sesaat.

"Jawab saja. Aku memang ingin mengintrogasimu! Ini penting!" tiba-tiba saja Sehun seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Lebih dari dua tahun lalu. Ya, aku mengenalnya sebelum ia menghilang begitu saja dua tahun lalu." Jawabku menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja kau baru mengenalnya sekarang!" ucapnya ringan.

'_Wae? Waegurae?'_

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa? Aku dan Baekhyun ..."

"Dia tidak mengingat kalian Luhan ssi!" Sehun tiba-tiba memotong kalimatku dan memandangku tajam.

Tunggu. Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan sekitar dua tahun lalu. Mungkin itu yang kau katakan dengan 'ia menghilang begitu saja'."

DEG!

"Mwo?!"

Tak mungkin... Jadi orang itu benar-benar Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol yang bahkan dicintai Baekhyun hingga sekarang?!

"Dia tak mengingat apapun tentang hal yang ia alami sebelum kecelakaan itu. Dan aku yakin, ia tak mengenal kalian saat ini."

Tidak. Ini sungguh menyakitkan. Baekhyun belum pernah sama sekali melihat wajah Chanyeol. Dan kini Chanyeol justru tak ingat apapun tentangnya. Sungguh, aku tak dapat membayangkan jika aku ada dalam posisi Baekhyun saat ini.

"Tapi mengapa aku harus berpura-pura aku tidak mengenalnya?" tanyaku begitu saja.

"Karena agensi yang memintanya padaku. Agensi tak ingin repot untuk mempublikaskan kehidupan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Agensi hanya ingin nama Chanyeol terangkat tanpa masa lalunya."

"Wae? Chanyeol berhak mengetahui segalanya!" emosiku mulai tersulut.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi kumohon, tetaplah berpura-pura saat ini. Setidaknya bagi kebaikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun." ucap Sehun.

Aku sedikit ragu untuk mengiyakan perkataan Sehun. Aku masih terlalu syok untuk tahu kenyataan bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang pernah dikenal Baekhyun dulu. Dan sekarang, tentu saja Baekhyun tak mengenalnya. Dari dulu Baekhyun hanya mengenal suaranya. Dan beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku telah meyakinkannya bahwa orang itu bukanlah Chanyeolnya. Bodoh. Ternyata aku salah!

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Ya, begitu saja. Tanpa penolakan sama sekali. Baiklah, aku menyerah. Mungkin memang ini demi kebaikan baekhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun membawaku kembali ke ruang latihan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kulihat kini Baekhyun tengah memainkan sebuah piano dan Chanyeol tengah memainkan gitarnya. Terkadang mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Keduanya kini tengah memadukan melodi lembut yang seharusnya terdengar indah namun justru membuat hatiku teriris melihatnya.

"Aku tak bisa, Sehun ssi." ucapku lirih pada Sehun yang saat ini berdiri di ambang pintu. Sama sepertiku.

"Wae?"

"Mereka seharusnya saling mengenal. Aku tahu benar, seperti apa mereka dulu. Tapi sekarang, takdir sepertinnya tengah mempermainkan mereka."

Aku tak dapat menahan air mataku. Sungguh. Miris melihat mereka seperti ini.

"Kau harus bisa Luhan ssi. Aku akan membantumu. Kita lakukan bersama demi kebaikan mereka. Bukankah itu adalah tugas seorang manager?" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum padaku.

Entah mengapa, Sehun seolah menghipnotisku untuk selalu merasa tenang jika aku berada di sampingnya. Aku pun akhirnya mengiyakan perkataannya dan mengangguk pelan. Aku memasuki ruang latihan itu dengan senyuman palsu terpancar di wajahku. Sungguh, sebenarnya aku tak tega jika harus menyembunyikan ini semua dari Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol. Tapi aku bisa apa, ini semua demi kebaikan mereka.

"Baekhyun ah!" panggilku pada Baekhyun.

"Ya hyung, kalian kemana saja? Ck, kalian ini aneh sekali." ucap Baekhyun protes.

Aku tahu, baekhyun mungkin merasa aneh dengan apa yang baru saja Sehun dan aku lakukan. Oke, aku tak mungkin mengatakannya. Jadi...

"itu..."

"Aku membawa hyungmu ke ruang training kami." ujar Sehun singkat.

Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti padaku. Seolah ia ingin aku mengiyakan kalimatnya.

"Hemm, dia memang membawaku kesana. Kau tahu, aku harus mengenal tempat ini lebih dulu sebelum siap menjadi managermu!" ujarku asal kemudian membalas senyuman Sehun.

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Sekarang saatnya aku berkenalan denganmu." ujar Chanyeol kemudian.

Aku tersenyum samar padanya. Hanya teringat padanya dulu saja sudah membuatku kehilangan moodku sesaat.

"Aku Luhan. Panggil saja seperti Baekhyun memanggilku."

"Baiklah, Luhan hyung. Aku Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Aku menjabat tangannya sesaat. Persis seperti beberapa tahun lalu ketika Baekhyun pertama kali mengenalkannya padaku. Hanya saja ketika itu Baekhyun sama sekali tak dapat melihat namja ini. Dan sekarang, semuanya berbeda. Semua telah berubah.

_**Luhan POV end**_

.

.

_**Author POV**_

Hari-hari berikutnya baik Sehun maupun Luhan semakin terbiasa menjalani training mereka. Memang tak lama, mungkin hanya sekitar dua bulan mereka akan menjalani hari-hari mereka sebagai trainee seperti ini. Mereka menjalani hari trainee mereka dengan santai. Tak banyak yang harus mereka lakukan.

Tak seperti sahabat mereka yang justru harus berangkat lebih pagi setiap harinya. Sejak beberapa hari lalu, Young Min sonsaengnim memang sengaja meminta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk berangkat lebih pagi dari pada biasanya. Agensi hanya beralasan bahwa saat ini mereka tengah sibuk dengan trainee baru yang baru saja mereka temukan. Belum sampai Baekhyun debut pun, kini justru ada trainee baru lagi. Bukan hal yang efektif mamang.

Pagi itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjemput Baekhyun tepat pukul 6 pagi. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya ingin berangkat bersama namja manis itu saja. Lagi pula rumah mereka satu arah.

"Luhan hyung, apa Baekhyun sudah bangun?" tanya Chanyeol sesaat setelah Luhan membukakan pintu apartemennya.

"Aku sudah membangunkannya Yeol. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun memang terlalu malas untuk bangun hari ini." ucap Luhan yang masih berbicara di ambang pintu apartemennya.

"Boleh aku masuk? Biar aku yang membangunkannya!" ucap Chanyeol semangat.

"Eh, eerrr, baiklah... Masuk saja." ucap Luhan ragu.

Tak lama setelahnya Chanyeol segera masuk apartemen itu. Ia sendiri sangat yakin, ia baru pertama kali memasuki apartemen Luhan dan Baekhyun, namun... entahlah, ia merasa telah mengenal baik segala sudut apartemen itu. Ia pun segera menuju kamar Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan ia hafalkan jalannya. Ia tak mengerti, kakinya membawanya begitu saja. Hanya insting menurutnya. Mungkin hal itu sebuah konklusi yang mudah bagi ingatan jangka pendeknya.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun! Cepat bangun!" teriak Chanyeol dari luar kamar Baekhyun.

Ia mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memutar kenopnya.

'Eh? Tidak dikunci?' batin Chanyeol dalam hati.

Kemudian ia masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruangan hangat itu. Yap, memang begitu hangat bagi Chanyeol. Karena ternyata Baekhyun masih menghidupkan penghangat ruangannya.

Semenit kemudian Chanyeol menatap gundukan selimut yang ada diatas tempat tidur Baekhyun. Ia yakin sekali, namja manis itu berada di dalamnya. Selanjutnya ia segera menarik selimut itu dan membuangnya begitu saja.

"Cepat bangun pemalas! Kita akan terlambat!" ucapnya.

Tapi tunggu... Mengapa tubuh Baekhyun menggigil seperti itu? Keringatnya pun telah membasahi wajah dan lingkar kaosnya. Chanyeol segera mendekati tubuh mungil itu dengan iba. Ia raba kening Baekhyun sesaat.

Panas...

Baekhyun demam tinggi!

"Ya Tuhan, kau demam! Akan aku panggil Luhan hyung! Kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit!" ucap Chanyeol sambil melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Namun belum sampai Chanyeol mengambil langkah keduanya, tiba-tiba saja tangan mungil Baekhyun memegang lengannya erat. Seolah ia tak ingin Chanyeol pergi dari sisinya.

"Andwae. Aku ingin di sini saja. Jebal." ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Tapi Baek..."

"Jebal..." lirih baekhyun lagi yang sukses membuat Chanyeol tak mampu mengatakan apapun selain menurutinya.

Dengan terpaksa akhirnya ia meminta Luhan hyung untuk tetap berangkat ke SM building. Tak lupa ia juga meminta Sehun untuk menjemput namja baby face itu. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri memilih untuk tetap berada di apartemen dan menjaga Baekhyun di sana. Ia hanya tidak ingin namja manis yang sedang sakit itu merasa kesepian.

"Sonsaengnim mengijinkan kita!" ucap Chanyeol sesaat setelah menelfon Young Min sonsaengnim sekedar meminta ijin untuk tidak berangkat latihan hari itu.

"Yeol, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Kau berangkatlah." ujar Baekhyun lemah.

"Ani. Aku ingin disini saja. Jangan membantah. Arra?" kini Chanyeol benar-benar memaksa.

Baekhyun membuang napasnya bosan. Ia tahu, ia tak akan pernah menang jika harus berdebat dengan namja tiang listrik itu. Apalagi dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini. Dan pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengalah.

Sesaat sebelum Luhan berangkat menuju SM building beberapa menit lalu, Chanyeol sempat meminta Luhan untuk membantunya memasak seporsi bubur untuk Baekhyun. Beruntung sekali dirinya. Jika saja Luhan tidak membantunya mungkin dapur itu sudah hangus sekarang.

"Cepat makan buburnya. Lalu minum obat itu!" perintah Chanyeol yang kini tengah duduk di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Iya. Aku tahu..."

Dddrrrtt... Ddrrrttt...

Belum sempat tangan Baekhyun menyentuh mangkuk bubur itu, _smartphone_nya tiba-tiba saja berbunyi. Segera saja ia meraih _smartphone_nya yang sedari tadi berada di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

Dalam sepersekian detik, Chanyeol dapat membaca ID caller pada _smartphone_ milik Baekhyun sebelum benda persegi panjang itu berada di tangan Baekhyun seutuhnya.

'_Kai yaa_? Siapa itu?' batin Chanyeol sesaat.

"Yeoboseo, kai ya? Wae?" ucap Baekhyun setelah mengangkat telefon itu.

"_Hyung, kau baik-baik saja? Luhan hyung bilang kau sedang sakit?"_ ucap Kai di seberang sana.

"Ck, mengapa kau sekarang jadi stalker seperti ini?" Baekhyun menyindir dan terkikik pelan.

"_Sshhh, diam dan jawab saja. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" _ucap Kai memastikan.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja."

"_Kau tidak bohong hyung?"_

"Tidak Kai. Aku tidak bohong."

Oke, kini Baekhyun mulai lupa akan adanya namja di sampingnya. Yap, namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu kini merasa diacuhkan. Oh ayolah, bubur buatannya sudah mulai dingin dan Baekhyun malah begitu asik mengobrol dengan seseorang bernama _Kai yaa_ itu. Bahkan secara tak sengaja Chanyeol mendengar semua percakapan mereka karena volume telefon yang – menurut Chanyeol – terlalu keras.

"_Baiklah. Cepat minum obat setelah itu tidur. Oke?"_ Kai terdengar sangat mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Ya! Ya! Aku bukan anak kecil Kai ah..."

"_Ck, lakukan saja. Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu hyung."_

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Aku mengerti." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Hey, tak tahukah ia jika senyum manisnya itu membuat namja yang kini berada di dekatnya harus menahan detak jantung yang begitu cepat?

"_Jaga dirimu hyung. Aku akan segera berada di sampingmu."_

"Geurae. Arraseo..."

"_Oke, aku tutup telefonnya. Saranghae hyung..."_

"Emm..."

Selesailah percakapan yang bagi Chanyeol membosankan itu. Sama seperti biasanya, Baekhyun tak pernah menjawab "nado" ketika Kai mengataka saranghae. Ia masih belum bisa. Apalagi sekarang ada Chanyeol yang lain di hidupnya. Sungguh, ia hanya tak mau membuat keadaan menjadi rumit.

"Saranghae hyung? Ck, mamjachingumu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba saat Baekhyun kembali meletakkan smartphonenya di atas nakas.

"Ya! Kau mendengarnya?" Baekhyun tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja! Kau menyetingnya terlalu keras. Pabo!" ucap Chanyeol sedikit keras. Entah apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi bad mood.

"Ya! Jangan memanggilku pabbo tiang listrik!"

"Arraseo... arraseo... geurom, jawab pertanyaanku. Dia... namjachingumu?"

"Ani. Hanya dongsaeng." jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Tapi tadi terdengar mesra sekali. Aku akan sulit mempercayainya jika dia benar-benar dongsaengmu." ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuang napasnya kesal.

"Hemm, dia benar-benar hanya dongsaeng Park Chanyeol. Sudahlah, mana buburku. Aku lapar." Ucap Baekhyun lengkap dengan aegyonya.

Segera saja Chanyeol memberikan nampan berisi mangkuk bubur itu tepat kehadapan Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum sesaat ketika baekhyun memakan bubur buatannya itu dengan lahap. Namun di dalam sana, tepatnya di dalam hatinya masih saja bertanya, siapa namja bernama Kai tadi? Mengapa sepertinya Baekhyun sangat dekat dengannya? Dan mengapa seolah dirinya membenci kedekatan Baekhyun dengan namja itu?

Chanyeol merasa tak seharusnya ia disini. Semestinya ia pergi saja. Bukankah sudah ada yang memperhatikan Baekhyun meski hanya lewat telefon seperti tadi? Namun... errr... Chanyeol ingin di sini. Chanyeol ingin tetap di samping Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin memastikan Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun sembuh. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun kembali ceria seperti sedianya. Yeah, meski kenyataan yang baru saja terjadi telah membuatnya sedikit iri.

Eh? Iri? Apakah boleh? Siapa dia? Bahkan ia baru mengenal Baekhyun beberapa bulan yang lalu. Siapa tahu namja yang menelfon Baekhyun tadi sudah mengenal Baekhyun jauh lebih lama dari pada dirinya? Dengan begitu namja itu bisa leluasa berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Bukan begitu?

Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri tak mengerti. Mengapa ia merasa terlalu terikat pada Baekhyun. Bukankah saat pertama kali ia sangat membenci sosok Baekhyun? Mengapa hal itu cepat sekali berubah? Bahkan hanya dalam hitungan minggu atau yeah... mungkin bulan.

"Tidurlah." ucap Chanyeol pelan ketika Baekhyun selesai dengan suapan terakhir pada buburnya.

"Arraseo. Tapi kau cepatlah berangkat latihan. Aku sudah melakukan semua perintahmu." ucap Baekhyun mengelak.

"Belum. Aku belum melihatmu tidur."

Oh _shit!_ Mengapa sekarang Chanyeol menjadi overprotektif seperti ini?

"Yeol..."

"Lakukan saja. Aku juga ingin kau melakukan hal yang sama terhadapku." lirih Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Namja tadi. Kau pasti akan menuruti semua apa yang dikatakan namja tadi bukan?"

"Kai?" Baekhyun mencoba menebak.

"Siapa pun itu. Aku tak peduli."

"Wae?"

"Jika kau menuruti apa yang dikatakannya, seharusnya kau juga menuruti apa kataku. Karena aku yang ada di sampingmu. Aku yang lebih tahu keadaanmu. Bukan dia."

'_Ada apa sebenarnya?'_ batin Baekhyun bergejolak.

_Well_, Chanyeol egois? Tidak! Ia hanya ingin merasakan hal yang sama. Hal yang sama dengan namja yang dengan berani mengatakan 'saranghae' pada Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia tak mengerti. Mengapa Chanyeol menjadi begitu protektif padanya. Ia hanya bisa diam. Mendengarkan dan menatap mata namja itu lekat. Entahlah, Baekhyun pun tak bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol saat ini.

Dan begitu pula Chanyeol yang tak mengerti akan tingkahnya sendiri. Ia bagai seorang namja yang terlalu takut kehilangan kekasihnya. Hei, tunggu... kekasih? Yang benar saja! Memang apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol? Ia menyukai Baekhyun? Ah, bahkan ia sendiri tak yakin. Hanya saja ia memang tak suka namja manis itu terlihat lebih mesra dengan namja lain selain dirinya.

...

Baekhyun tertidur pulas hari itu. Dengan sebutir paracetamol dan semangkuk bubur yang sukses membuat matanya terasa begitu berat. Chanyeol sendiri tetap disana. Tetap berada di samping ranjang sang namja manis. Menunggunya tidur dengan sabar dan memandangnya lekat. Hingga akhirnya ia tersadar saat sinar matahari mulai mencapai titik tertingginya.

Ia mengusap kening Baekhyun beberapa kali. Paras lembut itu... Sangat familiar baginya. Hanya saja otaknya tak mampu berpikir keras untuk mengingat segala hal yang terjadi pada dirinya dulu.

'_Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Mengapa begitu nyaman berada di dekatmu?'_ batin Chanyeol berkecamuk.

Ia kembali berpikir keras. Kembali mencari tahu hal yang sebenarnya. Sulit. Memang sangat sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk memikirkan segalanya. Ia memaksa otaknya untuk terus memutar ulang hal-hal yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Otaknya tak mampu. Otaknya hanya bisa memutar klise suram kehidupannya yang dulu. Hanya beberapa pecahan memori. Tidak utuh. Layaknya sebuah rol film usang yang diputar kembali untuk keseribu kalinya. Sungguh, Hanya ada potongan-potongan kecil yang bahkan Chanyeol tak dapat menerkanya. Dan dalam pecahan memori itu ia dapat melihat senyuman manis Baekhyun. Tingkah lucu Baekhyun. Tapi itu kapan? Di mana? Ayolah... ia ingin jawaban!

"Akh!"

Sial! Sakit lagi!

Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya. Seperti biasanya, ia terlalu memaksa. Dan hal inilah yang pasti akan terjadi jika ia memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir keras.

Ia tak tahan. Ia putuskan untuk segera keluar dari apartemen Baekhyun. Entah mengapa apartemen itu pun hanya membuat otaknya ingin bekerja lebih keras lagi. Ia lelah. Ia memilih kembali ke kediamannya dan menenangkan diri disana. Mencoba menstabilkan emosi dan otaknya. Meninggalkan baekhyun yang ia yakin sedang tertidur pulas di apartemennya.

.

...

.

"Luhan hyung?" ucap Baekhyun ketika ia membuka matanya setelah tertidur pulas selama 10 jam. Ck, benar-benar paracetamol yang hebat!

"Ne. Wae?" tanya Luhan yang kala itu tengah membersihkan nakas di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun yang penuh dengan mangkuk kotor, gelas dan beberapa strip obat.

"Chanyeol..."

"Dia sudah pulang. Tadi ia mengeluh sakit kepala. Jadi ia bilang padaku kalau dia harus kembali ke rumahnya dan memintaku untuk menjagamu."

"Ah jinja!?"

"Wae? Kau merindukannya?"

"Ah, a-ani."

Luhan tersenyum penuh arti. Selanjutnya namja cantik itu segera meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun sambil membawa gelas dan piring kotor tadi. Sedangkan Baekhyun tetap duduk di atas ranjangnya. Mencoba mengingat apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi sebelum ia tertidur.

Sesuatu seperti rasa benci Chanyeol. Ah, ia ingat. Saat dimana Chanyeol ingin diperlakukan seperti Kai. Saat Chanyeol ingin semua yang dikatakannya dituruti oleh Baekhyun. Lalu... Bolehkah Baekhyun merasa senang saat ini? Karena Baekhyun rasa itu adalah efek dari rasa cemburu Chanyeol terhadap Kai?

Ah...

Tidak! Tidak mungkin Chanyeol cemburu pada hubungannya dengan Kai mengingat ia masih mempunyai yeojachingu. Benar? Baekhyun kini berubah pikiran. Ia benar-benar tak yakin Chanyeol cemburu padanya.

Tunggu... Tadi Luhan hyung bilang Chanyeol mengeluh sakit kepala. Lalu apakah namja itu baik-baik saja? Kini keadaan menjadi terbalik. Kini Baekhyun yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Chanyeol. Segera saja ia meraih smartphonrnya yang berada di atas nakas dan mengirim pesan pada namja itu.

**To : Chanyeollie**

_**Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?**_

Hanya itu. Baekhyun memang tak biasa berbasa-basi. Ia memilih untuk langsung bertanya pada intinya. Lama ia menunggu balasan dari Chanyeol. Bahkan ia sempat memainkan beberapa game di _smartphone_nya untuk melepas bosan sambil menuggu Chanyeol membalas pesannya. Karena sebenarnya Chanyeol membalas pesan itu setelah setengah jam berlalu.

**From : Chanyeollie**

_**Ne. Aku baik-baik saja, Baek. Memangnya ada apa? Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik?**_

**To : Chanyeollie**

_**Ne, aku sudah lebih baik. Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja? Apa kau masih sedikit pusing?**_

Belum sampai 1 menit pesan itu terkirim. Seseorang telah menelfon Baekhyun. Ia segera mengangkatnya agar smartphoenya tak bergetar terlalu lama.

"_Mianhae, aku tidak sabar jika harus mengirim pesan."_ ucap Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

"Gwaenchanha. Geurom, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"_Biasa saja. Hanya sedikit sakit kepala."_

"Isshh, pabbo ya, kau ingin meniruku? Sakit seperti itu?"

"_Aku tak pernah ingin menjadi sepertimu asal kau tahu saja!"_

"Ck, cobalah untuk tidak membuat orang lain khawatir!"

"_Hei, kau mengkhawatirkanku? Aigoo... Byun Baekhyun, ayo katakan sejujurnya. Kau menyukaiku?"_

Rona merah muda sukses tercipta di pipi mulus Baekhyun. Yeah, meski Chanyeol tak dapat melihatnya, ia tetap merasa malu.

"Bermimpilah Park Chanyeol!" tukasnya kesal.

"_Baiklah. Aku akan bermimpi. Setelah itu, maukah kau datang dalam mimpiku?"_

"Jangan berharap kau bisa menggodaku, tuan Park!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa terkikik geli disana. Entahlah, rasanya begitu menyenangkan bisa menggoda namja manis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. Mungkin memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan baru seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Yeol, aku serius. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Ne. Kau tenang saja. Aku merasa lebih baik saat ini."_ suara berat Chanyeol terdengar lebih serius.

"Cepatlah minum obatmu. Lalu tidur. Arra?"

"_Ya! Ya! Ya! Kau tidak bisa sesenaknya menyuruhku seperti itu!"_

"Hari ini aku sudah menuruti segala yang kau katakan, Park Chanyeol. Sekarang saatnya kau mendengarkan semua perkataanku."

Baekhyun terlihat tak terima. Bagaimana tidak, sehari penuh ia menuruti perintah Park Chanyeol. Dan kini namja itu justru protes seenaknya.

"_Geurae... Geurae... Arraseo! Baiklah, aku akan tidur. Akan kututup telefonnya!"_

"Emm... Jaljayoooong~~!" ucap Baekhyun aegyo.

"_Jangan ucapkan dengan nada seperti itu atau besok aku akan memakanmu!"_

"Oke... Sudahlah, cepat tidur. Jaljayo!"

"_Eo. Jaljara!"_

Bip~

Sambungan telefon itu terputus dan meninggalkan senyum penuh arti di wajah keduanya.

.

.

Hari itu kembali seperti biasa. Chanyeol harus berangkat tepat pukul 6 pagi dan menjemput Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya setengah jam kemudian keduanya baru mencapai SM building. Dengan setengah berlari, mereka melangkah menuju ruang latihan mereka.

Kosong. Tak ada satu sonsaengnim pun di sana. Memang seperti itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dituntut untuk berangkat pagi namun ternyata sonsaengnim hanya menyuruh mereka untuk berlatih berdua saja. Mengapa mereka tidak menolak? Itu karena Young Min sonsaengnim selalu tahu saat dimana mereka berangkat terlambat yang selanjutnya akan menjadi hal buruk bagi mereka karena Young Min sonsaengnim akan memarahi mereka habis-habisan.

Young Min sonaengnim selalu berkata, "aku hanya ingin mengajarkan kedisiplinan bagi kalian! Jika kalian saja tak mau mematuhi aturan, aku tak yakin kalian bisa debut!"

Yeah, selalu seperti itu ketika keduanya terlambat.

"Chan! Singkirkan tanganmu atau aku akan memukulmu!" ucap Baekhyun kasar saat Chanyeol dengan sengaja memegangi tengkuk Baekhyun yang merupakan bagian tubuh paling sensitif miliknya.

"Coba saja!" goda Chanyeol sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat melayangkan tangan kanannya untuk memukul kepala Chanyeol. Namun sayang, Chanyeol ternyata lebih sigap dan berhasil menangkap tangan mungilnya. Terus saja seperti itu. Bahkan untuk 10 menit selanjutnya Chanyeol tak bosan untuk menggoda temannya itu. Baekhyun terlihat geli. Itu sesuatu yang lucu bukan? Setidaknya bagi Chanyeol seperti itu.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Hentikan Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun!" ucap Young Min sonsaengnim.

Segera saja Chanyeol dan baekhyun menghentikan tingkah usil mereka dan membungkuk pada sonsaengnim mereka.

"Anyyeonghaseyo sonsaengnim."

"Ne, aku hanya ingin mengenalkan trainee baru pada kalian sebelum beatburgerjae datang untuk melatih kalian." ucap Young Min sonsaengnim.

Pikiran Chanyeol langsung tertuju pada pelatih dance yang killer baginya itu. Sambil berharap agar pelatihnya itu tak bisa datang hari ini.

"Baiklah. Masuklah nak." Ucap Young Min sonsaengnim yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Namja itu segera memasuki ruang latihan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Seorang namja berkulit tan dengan tinggi normal dan senyum yang menawan. Sungguh sosok yang bisa meluluhkan semua yeoja korea. Ia berjalan dengan santai sambil sesekali tersenyum penuh arti pada Baekhyun. Ingat, pada Baekhyun. Hanya pada namja manis itu.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri sedari tadi hanya bisa menatap namja itu dengan pandangan terkejut. Ia sama sekali tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari namja tan itu. Mulutnya menganga begitu saja. Semua bagian tubuhnya terasa kaku, yeah, layaknya seseorang yang benar-benar baru saja terkena tongkat kejut listrik.

"Kai?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Annyeeooooooooooooong~~

Halo Halo Halo... Masih pada inget sama FF ini kaaaaan? (hah, gue jadi alay!)

Oke, chapter ini abal banget! Beneran deh! Gak penting! Huwhuwhuw T,T

Mianhae kalo mengecewakan...

**fuawaliyaah** : ada gak yaa? kasih tau gak yaa? hehehehe... ada kayanya, ane juga gak tau itu bakal masuk cerita apa gak! hahaha *authorsarap makasih reviewnya ^^

**SyJessi22** : udah ada di chapter ini kok luhan mau kasih tau baekki ato gak... hehehehe... makasih reviewnya ^^

**selvianakpopers290** : hah, menderita? nenek sihir? jadi berasa beauty and the beast aja... tenang aja, baekkie tetep bahagia sama yeolli kok... makasih reviewnya ^^

**Meriska-Lim **: ini udah diapdet... gak kelamaan kan? makasih reviewnya ^^

**nadya. **: mian, luhan gak segampang itu kasih tau baek. hohohoho (*ketawa setan) hehe... stay with me nya udah end kan? makasih ya reviewnya ^^

**raetaoris **: sama! ane juga! kaibaek! kaibaek! kaibaek! (chan : yaudah, ganti kaibaek aja! tapi abis ini lu gue gantung! author pabbo! / me : *mintaampun T,T) makasih ya reviewnya ^^

**ssnowish **: iya... semoga real life nya juga cepat bersatu... hehehe makasih reviewnya ^^

**parlili **: udah dilanjut ini... makasih reviewnya ^^

**iniaku **: ini udah diapdet... mian kalo lama... makasih reviewnya ^^

**cclara **: ada kok, ane gak mungkin menghilangkan orang seganteng jongin... hehehe makasih reviewnya ^^

**ryanryu **: yap! bener banget! yang disini udah termasuk moment romantis belom ya? hehehe... iya, luhan tau chan kok! makasih reviewnya ^^

**CY Destiny **: ini udah dilanjut! makasih reviewnya ^^

keep give me review ya readerdeul... biar cerita ane gak garing segaring kacang g*ruda! hahahahagz...

makasih juga yang udah mau baca tapi belom sempet review... makasih buat semuanya deh!

oke, gomawoyooo yeorobun! see u next chap! ^^


End file.
